Koga and The Twins
by Luna WhiteWolf
Summary: We all know how Kagome got kidnapped and is now someone's "woman". But what if that wasn't the case? What if Inuyasha and the gang met two fraternal twins and the twin, who also can sense the shards, gets kidnapped instead? What then? And did I mention that the twins were Wolf-Demons? Yep. Follows along the story-line of the anime, but OC's Point of View. Rated T just in case.
1. Tidashi Info

_Name:_ Kokoa Tidashi

_Gender:_ Female

_Species_: Wolf-demon

_Tribe_: Western Wolf-Demon Tribe

_Eyes_: Green

_Hair_: Long silver hair, bangs covering right side of face

_Appearance_: Has golden-brown fur pelts on shoulders, chest, wrists, legs, and on forehead

_Twin Brother_: Kuro

_Personality_: Kind, adventurous, stubborn, rarely yells angrily, always takes thoughts into consideration

_Bio_: When Kokoa and Kuro were just pups, their pack got into a huge battle against a rival gang of demons. The war would rage on for days on end. Luckily, they survived and no attacks were encountered after that. When the two twins were old enough to survive on their own if need be, the war raged out again and this, no one survived. Their entire pack, the Western Tribe, was wiped out. They were the only two remaining of their pack. They soon found out that it was a demon named Naraku who killed their pack, and they travel to seek revenge on him.

_Name_: Kuro Tidashi

_Gender_: Male

_Species_: Wolf-Demon

_Tribe_: Western Wolf-Demon Tribe

_Eyes_: Green

_Hair_: Long silver hair pulled back into a pony tail

_Appearance_: Has golden-brown fur pelts on forehead, wrists, and legs with a green chest-plate and shoulder-pads

_Twin Sister_: Kokoa

_Personality_: Stubborn, very protective over twin, skilled fighter, can be gentle at times

_Bio_: Same as Kokoa's


	2. How We Met

**I started this a while ago. I've got 11 chapters so far (and that's including this one). And I was going to post them earlier but I never got around to it. Sorry about that. I hope you like it ;)**

Kokoa's PoV

I sat down on a flat boulder that hung over a river bend, swinging my legs back and forth in the water. My twin brother, Kuro, sat cross-legged beside me with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his green chest-plate. It looked like he was meditating, thinking, or he fell asleep up-right. But I knew better. He was waiting patiently for me to decide to move on.

Ever since we had to live on our, Kuro would always follow me around. He would occasionally throw out suggestions on where to go or what direction to head, but he mostly just let me lead the way. He was just that nice to me. That was how much he cared for me. He wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on me, much less get close to me. He was just an over-protective brother. But I didn't mind. We didn't really meet very many people anyway. We were always on the move, traveling for many miles at a time. I doubt anyone would really try to be our friends anyway. We were wolf-demons. No human or demon alike would befriend us. But who knows, maybe there are some people out there that would be kind to us. Slim chance in that though.

I removed my gaze from my swinging legs to stare up at the sky. It was clear, not a cloud in the sky. The sun shone brightly overhead along with a cool breeze that made the hot day bearable. I took a deep breath in through my nose, taking in all of the forest scents. A slight prey scent blew in on the breeze and my stomach growled softly, demanding food soon. I blinked and glanced in Kuro's direction, wondering if he had heard. But like always, he did. He had opened one of his green eyes and was staring at me with a blank expression. I sighed and stood up, shaking the water from my bare feet. "Alright, let's go."

Kuro immediately got up and followed as I gracefully leaped across the small river. He landed beside me and I continued along the path that snaked away through the forest ahead. Soon enough, I was left alone. It didn't surprise me though. Kuro often left me for a bit to go hunting for our food while I continued on the journey, waiting for him to catch up. He could have just gone back to the river and gotten us both a few fish, but knowing him, he was heading in the opposite direction. For some reason, he never thinks things through before he goes and does something. But I guess that's why I'm the leader of the two of us. I was the one to think while he just acted on instinct or whatever he does. I shake my head as a small smile of amusement forms on my face.

I kept walking, my tail swishing slightly as I did, for about a mile – because I walk so damn fast – until a scent drifted towards me on the breeze. I stopped abruptly. It smelled of humans, demons, and even a half-demon. The scents were bunched together, suggesting that they were in a group. I blinked a few times. Humans and demons together? I've heard of humans and demons falling in love. But this group didn't smell like a couple. Out of curiosity, I leaped into a nearby tree and leaped from tree to tree, heading towards the direction of the scent. I knew Kuro was going to give me crap about going off course from where he had left me, but I didn't care at this moment. My curiosity was too strong for me to care about anything else as it led me to the source.

After about half a mile of leaping from tree to tree, I finally stopped in a large tree that stood on the side of another path. I put my hand on the trunk as I looked down on the path. My thoughts were correct. What I saw gave me even more curiosity, and I had enough curiosity to deal with already. Three humans, one that had green and white clothes on, a demon-slayer with her full set of armor on, and a monk, traveled with two small demons, a cat demon and a little cute fox-demon child, as well as a half-demon that smelled of dog. What an interesting sight to see. You never see that every day. And I mean literally.

The group walked along the path in silence, occasionally spewing small talk. I decided to follow them. Something interesting might happen if I follow them. And so I did. I followed them until they were close to a village. The sun began to set and, instead of seeking shelter in the village just down the hill, they set up camp in a clearing in the forest. I kneeled down on the branch and stared down at them. The half-demon sat cross-legged and his arms crossed in his sleeves with his sword sheath leaning on his shoulder, his eyes closed. Everyone else seemed to be busy helping setting up camp. Even the little fox-demon was helping gathering wood for a fire. I gave a small smile. The fox-child looked so cute! In my opinion anyway.

Suddenly, a soft thump made contact with the back of my head, making me stand up. It didn't hurt, but I still brought my hands up to hold my head and bent over slightly, turning to look at whoever hit me. There beside me, was none other than my twin brother, staring at me with a bit of annoyance. Oh shit. I forgot I had left him out in the forest to figure out where I had gone.

"Why didn't you wait for me before you went and dashed off on your own?" Kuro scolded lightly in a low voice, trying not to alert the group in the clearing.

I removed my hands from my head and stood up straight. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But my curiosity got the better of me and before I knew it I was following them," I explained, gesturing with a hand to the clearing.

"Whatever. Just don't do it again." And now I noticed that he had come back empty-handed.

"You didn't catch anything?" I asked him. Did I mention that my brother was a terrible hunter?

Kuro shrugged slightly and then shook his head.

I sighed softly. I was the one that usually had to resort to hunting. Kuro would attempt to hunt, but he would normally come back empty-handed, leaving me to catch our food. I didn't mind though. He was more of the fighting type than a hunter. I turned back around and glanced down into the clearing.

The half-demon had stood up and was now staring into the tree we were hiding in. Everyone stopped to ask what he was looking at before following his gaze, noticing us in the tree.

I sighed once more, glancing over my shoulder at Kuro. "Aww, now my cover has been blown. Thanks, Kuro." I told him, the last part being sarcastic.

"Hey! I can smell you, you mangy wolves. Come out!"

I turned back around to see the half-demon yell. I couldn't help but feel a bit offended by his word choice of us, but I shrugged it off. I then leaped down from the tree and into the clearing. Kuro landed beside me, just as I waved my hand with a smile plastered on my face and my eyes closed. I opened my eyes again.

"What do you want?" The half-demon asked, placing a hand on the handle of his sword. He was ready to attack in case we did.

Kuro stepped protectively closer to me, but I ignored him. "We don't want any trouble. I was just curious when I happened to catch your scent."

"Oh yeah?" The dog-demon taunted.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude!" The girl in the green and white clothes scolded him. She then turned to us. "Don't mind him. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kokoa Tidashi. And this is my twin brother, Kuro." I gestured to Kuro, who was still standing protectively beside me.

"Twin brother?" The three humans asked in unison.

I nodded my head. "Yup! Don't mind him though; he can get very protective over me."

"So, where's your pack? I don't expect that you just decided to come on your own without any back up." The half-demon, who I suspect was Inuyasha, said matter-of-factly. It sounded like he was trying to make us get cocky or something.

"We don't have a pack…" I told them, dipping my head slightly so that my silver bangs shadowed my face. I felt Kuro place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What happened to them? Did they die or abandon you?" The girl asked.

"No, they wouldn't abandon us. They died in a war." I said nothing else. I didn't really want to speak of it. It would bring back too many painful memories. Kuro's hand squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You must be lonely."

I shook my head. "No." I gave a small smile as I glanced at him from the corner of my green eyes. "I have my brother. And I'm grateful for that."

After a moment of silence, the girl spoke up again. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Kagome." She smiled. "And this is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara." She gestured to each one in turn.

As soon as his name was announced, Miroku came over quickly and held my hand in his. "Will you bear my child?"

I stared at him in mere shock before he was sent flying into a tree on the other side of the clearing. Kuro had kicked him and the force had sent Miroku flying. I glanced at Kuro. "Kuro!" I scolded softly. I was too stunned to do anything else, from Miroku's question and Kuro's reaction. Kuro was glaring daggers at the monk.

Miroku slowly stood up, leaning on his staff slightly, and rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "_Mooonk_!" Sango, the demon-slayer, said with menace. It seemed like she burst into flames as she shot him down with her blazing eyes. Miroku was scared stiff, the edge of his mouth twitching.

**Damn. Didn't know Miroku could have a "thing" for female demons too could ya? Lol idk. I just thought I'd make it interesting in the first chapter. But I promise you he won't ever do it again. And Kuro definitely made sure of that XD**

**Me: Nice job Kuro! *high fives***

**Kuro: *shrugs* Nobody touches Kokoa without her say so.**

**Me: *coughs* You mean your say so?**

**Kuro: Yeah.**

**Me and Kokoa: *rolls eyes***

**I will be posting a chapter every day. Please Review!**


	3. Horrible Encounter

**Hiya! I'l try and submit each chapter every morning if I can. No promises though. It's if I can wake up early enough or not. I woke up this morning because of a thunderstorm. The thunder was loud, so yeah. I'll try. But I will submit a chapter every day for you guys.**

**I won't leave you hanging with each new chapter so I'll give you a "flashback" of a paragraph or two from the previous chapter so you can remember what happened in it so you can keep reading without going back. It makes it simpler. To me at least. Welp, hope you enjoy!**

_Miroku slowly stood up, leaning on his staff slightly, and rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "_Mooonk_!" Sango, the demon-slayer, said with menace. It seemed like she burst into flames as she shot him down with her blazing eyes. Miroku was scared stiff, the edge of his mouth twitching._

And that was how Kuro and I met Inuyasha and the gang. After they had settled down, we talked around the campfire that had been made. We sat in a circle around the fire, though of course Inuyasha didn't join us. He sat with his back against a tree. We talked and talked, laughed some, shared some stories. I quickly became friends with the group. And, just like that, with some persuading from Inuyasha and a little nudge from Kuro, we joined their group on their quest.

At least a month and a half had passed since then. We found two jewel shards in that time, and I had even learned I could sense and see them, for some strange reason. I thought it was kind of cool – and a bit strange – and I thought I was just like Kagome, whom I had now considered my sister, along with Sango. I also kind of considered Miroku as my brother, but I always had a second thought on that because of how perverted he could be. I considered Shippo as my little fox kit. I couldn't help it; he was just so damn cute! I'm still not so sure about Inuyasha. He was a real pain sometimes. If anything, he was a step brother to me. Either way, I considered the gang as my family. Kuro would just have to deal with it.

We were traveling along a path in the forest as usual when Inuyasha stopped, sniffing the air. Kuro and I stopped as well, catching the same scent. My eyes widened slightly before Inuyasha dashed off, leaving us to race after him in confusion. When he finally stopped, we skidded to a halt and gawked at what we saw.

"This is what I smelled. _Blood and wolves_."

I stared wide-eyed at our surroundings. A village lay in front of us with dead bodies of human families. Women, men, and children all lay on the ground, covered in their own blood. All the villagers were slaughtered. And the place reeked of blood, as well as wolves.

I took a step back and ended up bumping into someone behind me. I was immediately brought into a comforting embrace from my dear brother Kuro. I placed my hands on his arms but did nothing else. I was too horror-stricken to do anything else. I couldn't help it. It reminded me too much of what happened years ago.

"What is this?" Miroku asked.

"Oi! Is anyone here?" Shippo called out from Kagome's shoulder.

"This is the work of a wolf pack." Inuyasha said as he glanced around.

As if to confirm his statement, a pack of wolves appeared and growled at us.

"It's the man-eating wolves!" Shippo yelled, jumping into Kagome's arms.

The wolves growled at us and soon more wolves appeared. Now we were surrounded. Kuro let go of me and we all readied for a fight. I didn't really want to kill the wolves, and I'm sure Kuro didn't either. We couldn't kill our kind, even if they were about to kill us.

Inuyasha drew his sword. "Heh, without their leader, they're helpless! I'll get rid of you all!" He then starts slaughtering the wolves effortlessly using both his sword and his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

I couldn't watch. I pushed the wolves that attacked me away, while Kuro just kicked them gently away, sending them sprawling away. They only got back up and either leaped at us again or decided to go attack the gang. Soon, the wolves ran over to a mound and started howling.

"They're howling!" Shippo cried.

"They're calling their leader!" I warned. Kuro drew his two swords.

A small tornado appeared in front of us and then disappeared, revealing a wolf-demon in brown wolf fur and armor with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes. The wolf-boy looked around at the battlefield and then looked to Inuyasha. "You. Why did you slaughter my wolves?" He growled slightly.

"So you're the leader!" Inuyasha said.

"What of it? You killed my wolves! I won't forgive you!" The wolf-boy yelled. "I hate the smell of dog. It makes me sick to my stomach!"

"Well then, I'll slit your stomach and let some air through!" Inuyasha yelled. He swung his sword at the wolf-boy but he easily dodged. "What?"

The wolf-boy leaps into the air, twirls into a mini-whirlwind and dives at Inuyasha, who dodges. The wolf-boy then kicks him in the face swiftly. Inuyasha is thrown backwards.

"W-What?" Miroku said, astonished.

"He's fast!" Sango said.

Before anyone could say anything three purple glints catch my eye. "Inuyasha, watch out! He's using the power of the Sacred Jewel! They're in his right arm and both legs!" I called out before Kagome could.

The wolf-boy stopped his attack for a split second and looks at me. "That woman…" He said to himself.

"Damn! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Inuyasha said, making me huff. He then turned back to the wolf-demon. "That explains why you're so cocky! It's just the power of the Sacred Jewel!"

"Hah! Stop whining like a sick dog!" The wolf-boy said.

"You have the Sacred Jewel fragments and that's the limit of your power? What a laugh!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut up, mutt!" The wolf-boy yelled angrily.

"Back off, you stray wolf!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Both of them are so uncouth." Miroku sighed. We all nodded. Well, except for Kuro. He just watched the fight.

"The name's Koga. Leader of the Eastern wolf-demon tribe. Don't forget it!" He yelled. Koga leaps at Inuyasha and tries to attack. A fight ensues as the two try to get the upper hand of the other. More wolves appear and surround us.

"They're coming from this side too! Kirara!" Sango called. Kirara ran towards the wolves. The fur on her back bristled and she transformed into her ferocious form in a burst of flames and roared at them. Upon seeing her, the wolves turned around and ran off into the horizon.

Shippo laughs and jumped onto Kirara's back. "They're running with their tails between their legs! Now it's up to Inuyasha." He said. Inuyasha tried to slash at Koga, but he's too fast for him.

"Look at you! You've got your hands full just being on the defensive!" Koga taunted. Inuyasha growled and faced him with a determined look on his face. Koga ran toward him, forming a current around him. Inuyasha raised his sword and forms a similar current. The two currents meet but suddenly, Koga leaps away and the two currents disappear. "This is dangerous, retreat!" He ordered and he and his wolves ran off.

Inuyasha was stunned by the sudden change of events, standing still with his sword. The rest of us are equally stunned. "W-What the-!" He stuttered.

"He ran away!" Sango said, disbelieving.

"He makes up his mind quick." Kagome said.

I just stared off in the direction of where Koga and his wolves ran off to, unable to speak. Kuro followed my gaze as he stood beside me.

"Inuyasha, were you testing the Wind Scar?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded and sheathed his sword. "Yeah, but he just ran. He's only talk." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I wonder…" Miroku trailed off.

I finally snapped out of my daze and turned to him. "What?" I asked.

"…if Koga would not know the power of Tetsaiga. As if he knew instinctively that he was in danger." Miroku said.

"It's a possibility," I answered. Kuro nodded in agreement.

"So it's not just brute strength we're up against." Sango said.

**Yeah... I feel bad for my twins... I made them and all, but I still feel bad for them. I'm such a mean creator. I gave them a horrible past. Oh well. They'll get over it. ...Sooner or later...**

**Kuro: *scoffs***

**Me: Scoff to you too!**

**Kokoa: *sweat-drops***

**Anyways, please review!**


	4. Kidnapped!

**Hi guys! Back with another chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday... I got distracted. I hope you'll forgive me? *makes puppy eyes***

**And thank you to those who sent the reviews! Im realy glad you like my story so far! :D**

**Some more action in this chapter. Also many heated glares. Watch out.**

**Enjoy!**

"_So it's not just brute strength we're up against." Sango said._

I glanced around at the makeshift graves we had dug for all the slaughtered villagers. It was saddening, for them to end their lives this way. At least we could dig graves for them. Kuro and I couldn't dig graves for our slaughtered pack. I turned away and went to stand beside him as Miroku began to speak.

"Well. I think that was the last of them." He says.

"Man, all we seem to be doing lately is burying people! I'm becoming a professional grave-digger except that no one's paying me." Inuyasha retorted.

_That_ got my attention. I shot him a glare and stepped behind Kuro so I didn't have to look at him. Kuro scoffed and turned in my direction, crossing his arms. He stared down at me.

"It seems like every time we travel in the direction in which Kagome or Kokoa senses a Sacred Jewel shard, we come across another village that's been completely annihilated." Miroku said, bending down in front of one of the boards of wood we used as grave markers. "The battle to claim Sacred Jewel shards has brought nothing but tragedy. And countless innocent villagers have lost their lives because of it."

I nodded in agreement and I looked up to see that Kuro's eyes shone with acknowledgement as well.

"So what?" Inuyasha asked, sounding as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"So what? So while I believe it is a worthwhile venture to take possession of the jewel shards before Naraku or any other demon can," Miroku began. I growled low in my throat at the mention of Naraku, as did Kuro. "I cannot approve of your seeking the shards in order to use their power to become a full-fledged demon. That is all I'm saying."

"Heh, don't start that up again. You're not winning any points for persistence." Inuyasha says. "I'm gonna become a full-fledged demon no matter what anybody says. So don't try to stop me!" Inuyasha growled, putting the shovel on his shoulder, and stomped off like an angry child.

I sat with my knees to my chest and my back against the wall of the hut, leaning on my brother's shoulder. Kuro never seemed to mind. Just as long as I was comfortable. I watched the fire, listening as it popped and crackled as Sango tended to it. She glanced over at me, momentarily stopping what she was doing with the fire.

"Is something wrong, Kokoa?" She asked.

"No, I'm just tired." I lied. I was actually thinking about my pack. All the things I could have done, or the things I could have said before the wars happened. Kuro knew I lied, but he didn't say anything. He just wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder, drawing me closer to his side.

"If you say so." Sango sighed, seeing passed my lie. "But if you ever need someone to talk to, we're all here for you." She smiled.

"I'll remember that." I say, giving her a small smile.

"We brought some more firewood!" Shippo announced, skipping happily into the hut carrying two small logs. Kagome followed him in also carrying some wood.

"Thank you. We have plenty of wood for the time being." Sango said, standing up and motioning to the spot next to me. "You can put it over there Kagome. By the way, have any of you seen Kirara anywhere?" Sango placed a loose fist on her chest and glanced left and right for the cat-demon.

"Kirara?" Kagome asked. "I saw her walking around outside with Inuyasha earlier this evening."

"With him again?" Sango said. "She's been following him around constantly lately. I wonder why."

"Maybe she's taken a sudden liking to him?" I suggested, shrugging slightly under Kuro's arm.

"Maybe." Sango nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled. Who's hungry?" Kagome smiled.

"I am! I am!" Shippo said, sticking his hand in the air and waving it frantically.

All of us laugh, except for Kuro, before we start to prepare for dinner.

~Later~

I placed a hand over my mouth to keep myself from giggling as I watched Inuyasha sniff around on the ground to try and catch a scent. I knew he was a dog-demon and all, but this was just hilarious. My shoulders shook slightly and I turned away towards Kuro to hide it. He only gave me an amused smile. One that I haven't seen since our pack was slaughtered. I noticed this and removed my hand, giving him my own smile, my fangs poking out of mouth.

"Alright, I've picked up the scent of the wolves. I'll be able to lead us right to them, no problem." Inuyasha announces, loud enough for all of us to hear. "That cocky bastard. I can't believe he called me a mutt." He said this more to himself. Kuro and I were probably the only ones that heard him. I rolled my eyes. He was still worried about that?

"I don't blame him for getting upset over being called a mongrel, but when he's sniffing around on the ground he sure does look like one." Shippo stated from the little basket on the front of Kagome's odd contraption. What did she call it again? A bike? I couldn't help but nod at his comment.

Inuyasha jumped off the ground and spun around, pointing an accusing finger at the little fox. "I heard that Shippo! Come here and say that, I dare ya!"

Shippo's eyes widen in comical horror as he jumped out of the basket and behind Kagome for protection. "Whoa! He can hear me from that distance? What a blood hound. Talk about canine power!" Shippo said, peeking out from behind Kagome.

"Canines are carnivorous. Remember that, you little runt!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Don't talk to him like that, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him. I spun around to face him, giving him a warning glare of my own.

"Heh, you guys can be really annoying, did you know that?" He grumbled. I shot him another glare while Kuro gave him one of his own.

"Don't make me _sit_ you!" What was supposed to be Kagome warning Inuyasha, quickly became a punishment. I couldn't help but smile as Inuyasha's face met with the ground. I turned back to Kuro to stifle a giggle.

"Stupid wench. I didn't even hit him yet!" Inuyasha shouted in anger as he pulled himself out of the shallow crater that was in the shape of his body.

"If you were planning to, I say you deserve it." I said, though I did shoot him another glare for calling Kagome a wench, turning back towards him.

"I swear to god, Kokoa, if you keep talking," Inuyasha growled.

"You'll do what?" I pressed. Seeing as how Kuro stepped protectively in front of me, Inuyasha couldn't take a warning step towards me. I gave a satisfied smirk. Kuro was actually good with his protectiveness for once.

He didn't say anything next because he didn't really want to get in a fight with my twin brother. Kuro was a _really_ good fighter for a wolf-demon. And I mean _really_ good. I envied him most of the time. Kirara, Sango, and Miroku arrived, lightening the tension that seemed to have formed in the air around us.

Inuyasha quickly turns around to rudely greet them. "It's about time you guys arrived! Can you fly any slower?" He grumbled as they land slightly behind us.

Miroku either ignores or doesn't hear the rude welcome. "Inuyasha! Can you smell or hear anything unusual about this area?"

"Oh, so I'm your faithful terrier all of a sudden? Wondering if I've sniffed out a scent or heard something with my doggie ears? Damn you guys piss me off. Every single one of you!" Inuyasha retorted.

I did the girly "Hmph!" and turned away from him, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard Kuro scoff as he resumed his earlier position beside me, his arms crossed as well.

Miroku climbed off of Kirara's back. "_Relax_. I'm simply asking if you sense another presence in the air. Like we do."

At that very moment, Kirara looked up towards the sky, growling. I glanced over my shoulder to blink in confusion at her.

"Look everybody! Up there!" Sango said as she looks in the same direction as Kirara.

Kuro and I do as Sango instructs and my eyes widened. A pack of wolves were running down the mountain's rocky slope, heading straight for us. The wolves leap and latch onto Inuyasha, sending him plummeting over the side of the cliff they were on.

"Inuyasha!" I scream in horror as I watch them disappear over the edge. I heard another scream and I look over to Sango and Miroku standing back to back, fending off the attacking wolves. Kuro dashes to Kagome's aid, swords in their sheaths so as not to harm the wolves, as she hit a wolf with her bow.

I was about to leap into battle myself when a gust of wind blew my hair in my face and I'm swept off my feet. I squeak in surprise as I realize someone is carrying me over their shoulder. I look up over the shoulder of the same wolf-demon that was at the slaughtered village. I gasp and immediately start to kick, pounding my fists into his back. "Put me down!" I then glance over at my family. "**KURO!**" I saw Kuro snap his head up and bare his fangs as far as he could before dashing towards us. Before he could reach us, he was ambushed by a group of wolves, leaving him struggling on the ground underneath their weight. I gasp once more before pounding my fists into his back once more. I stopped when I noticed where he was heading.

Koga was heading straight for the side of the cliff. I gawked and grasped at the brown fur on his shoulders. "Stop! We're not going to make it! You can't jump!" I tried to frantically scream. But my pleas fell on deaf ears, or so I thought.

"Stop yelling in my ears. We're going to be fine!" Koga told me as he leaped into the air.

I screamed in his ear on purpose and he seemed to be caught off guard. We then began to plummet. I screamed for real this time until I suddenly jerked in his grasp. He had used his feet to stop us from going any further down the mountain and began jumping from cliff to cliff, jerking me around like a rag doll. "Where are you taking me?!"

**Me: *gasps* Nooooo! She gotz kidnapzed! O.O D:**

**Kuro: -.o ...?**

**Me: Shut up. I'm being random and weird. Leave my randomness/weirdness alone.**

**Anyways, damn. Kokoa got kidnapped. Giiiirl. You gotta stay on guard!**

**Kokoa: *sweat-drops* Eheh... Sorry.**

**Me: Uh-huh. ... *suddenly glomps Kokoa* Apology accepted girly!**

**Kuro: *sweat-drops***

**Me: Yeah, you don't do sh** when _I_ touch her.**

**Kuro: That's because you're our creator.**

**Me: So? _Does it look like I give a sh_- Nahh, I'm just kiddin' lolz**

**Kuro and Kokoa: *sweat-drops***

**Me: Thppp!**

**Anyways, please review!**


	5. A Promise and Life Story

**Back with another chapter, pplz! This one is kind of interesting. You'll find out why.**

**Ugh... I think I did it again... I missed another day of submission... I'm so sorry! Gomen nasai!**

_I screamed in his ear on purpose and he seemed to be caught off guard. We then began to plummet. I screamed for real this time until I suddenly jerked in his grasp. He had used his feet to stop them from going any further down the mountain and began jumping from cliff to cliff, jerking me around like a rag doll. "Where are you taking me?!"_

Koga didn't answer me. He just kept jumping from rock to rock, up until we heard the flapping of giant wings above us. A new, unfamiliar scent reached my nose and I slowly look up. My eyes widen as I gawked at what I saw. "W-What the hell!" I exclaimed. Above us were giant birds with little people like things on the top of their heads. "What are those things?"

"They're not canaries, I can tell you that much. And I bet they want dinner." Koga said. I gawked again. Kidnapped and eaten in one day. Was my life really worth throwing away so easily? "See if any of them have a jewel shard. Can you tell?" How does he know I can sense the shards?

_Before anyone could say anything, three purple glints catch my eye. "Inuyasha, watch out! He's using the power of the Sacred Jewel! They're in his right arm and both legs!" I called out before Kagome could._

_The wolf-boy stopped his attack for a split second and looked at me. "That woman…" He said to himself._

Oh, right. Wait! Is that why he kidnapped me? So he could use me to get more shards? How rude and greedy!

"I know you have the power to see the jewel shards. Do any of those birds have any?" Koga asked.

I blinked and mentally sighed before searching for a moment. Finding nothing, I shook my head. "No, none of them do."

"Then I've got no use for them. See ya later buzzard brains, we're outta here!"

I had finally let my body go limp in Koga's arm by the time we stopped. The smell of wolf-demons was strongest here. I lifted my head to glance around. He had stopped on a ledge right in front of a waterfall. Great. Now I'm going to drown today too? He leaped through it before setting me down on my own feet, still keeping a vice-like grip on my arm with his right one. The one with the jewel fragment. Did he think I would escape? I probably would have, but not now that I've got all eyes on me. How could I possibly escape a whole pack of wolf-demons?

Koga almost literally dragged me since I had frozen to the spot, but then walked when he pulled me over to a bed of hay and literally threw me onto it. I landed on my hands and knees before whipping around and scooting back until my back met with the cave wall.

"Hey Koga, who's the woman?" I heard a man say.

I heard more men say some things about me but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking the next time I would be surrounded by a pack of wolf-demons I would feel happy or relieved, but I was frightened and nervous. I mean, what would you expect? I was kidnapped and brought here against my own will!

"The woman is off-limits! I'll kill anyone that tries to touch her." Koga snapped at his men who cowered away from him in turn, snapping me out of my thoughts. I wasn't expecting the sudden outburst so I blinked up at him in surprise. At least he was protecting me somewhat. Wait, what? What am I thinking? He's probably just going to use me and then kill me when he's done with me. Yep, I'm done for.

Three wolves walked up behind Koga and began to sniff the area around his tail. Koga turned and looked down at the three for a second before grabbing his tail and pulling it upwards.

"Oh, yeah, him." I gasped when I saw Shippo, hanging on for dear life to Koga's tail and groaning. He must have had it worse than I did when we were being thrown around like rag dolls in his grasp on the way here. It was quite a bumpy ride. Poor Shippo. "I forgot he grabbed onto my tail when I captured the girl. I assumed he fell off." He picked Shippo up off his tail. "Guess not. Here, have an appetizer." Koga then threw Shippo onto the floor in the middle of a circle of hungry looking wolves.

"Uh oh. KOKOA! HELP!" Shippo cried.

I gasped once more before my protective instincts kicked in, overcoming my fear immediately. I leaped to my feet and stood in Koga's face, almost glaring at him. "Hey!"

"What?" He grunted, looking away from his wolves to glance at me.

"That's _my_ kit you're trying to feed to your wolves! You need my help to find the jewel shards, don't you? Well, if he gets hurt, I won't help you!" I growled slightly. I was surprised at myself. I hardly _ever_ yelled at anyone angrily. This must have been one of the worst days of my life for me to do so.

What also surprised me was that instead of shrugging me off, Koga chuckled. "Well well, you got more guts than I thought." I watched as he walked towards the group of wolves surrounding Shippo. "Get outta the way." He lifted a wolf up. "Whoa, you guys packed on a bunch of weight. You're not eating for a couple of days." He said as the wolf jumped out of his arms and off to the side. A second later, Shippo was thrown into my arms. "There you go."

I sighed softly, a small smile returning to my face as I cradled Shippo to my chest as if he were a baby. I was happy that he was safe in my arms once again and that I could protect him if anything happened.

"Kokoa!" Shippo cried in relief as he clung to me.

The moment of joy was soon interrupted by someone yelling.

"Move." Whoever it was, was commanding somebody. "MOVE, get out of the way, we've got injured!"

"What happened out there? Get 'em some water, hurry up!" Said the same voice.

It must've been an accident or battle. Maybe it has something to do with those giant birds? I have no idea, but I still found myself following Koga who had gone to check out the commotion. I stood behind him as he joined the crowd, peering around him to see the two injured men.

"Was it them?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, they attacked hard, during the changing of the mid-day watch." The person on his right answered. "Only these two managed to escape. The others fell off the cliff to their death or were carried away."

"Carried away by what?" I managed to ask. I had stayed silent, just listening to their conversation, until now. I glanced at Koga.

"You saw them earlier. They call themselves "The Birds of Paradise". But they're our arch enemies and this is definitely their doing. They're brutal demons; we've lost many to them. They swoop down silently and capture our comrades with their sharp powerful talons." As he talked, he walked over to the straw bed I had been thrown on earlier.

"Then what do they do?" I asked, almost unwilling to know the answer.

"They eat them. We've come across their nests before and have found them littered with hundreds of wolf bones." Koga said, sitting down cross-legged.

I cringed. Yep, I so did not want to hear something like that. I hesitantly sat down beside him, at least a tail-length away mind you, and stared at him. "And you can't beat them?" I asked, confused. He had three jewel shards. Three! He should be able to throw those fat birds to hell with one kick!

"That's just it. One of the "Birds of Paradise" possesses a Sacred Jewel shard. And now he's even faster than we are." He paused before continuing. "A few weeks ago he killed 50 of our wolves in one foul swoop. It's gotta be the power of the Sacred Jewel. At this rate, I'm afraid our pack will be wiped out completely!"

My eyes widened and I just manage to keep myself from gasping. I couldn't just let another pack die. Not while I'm around, I'm not. Screw that. "I'll help," I said, throwing him off guard. I suppose he hadn't expected me to agree that easily. "I'll help as much as I can." I paused before muttering under my breath, "I'm not gonna let another pack die while I'm around…"

He must have heard the last part because his ears perked up and he glanced in my direction, surprised and a bit confused. Damn his good hearing! "What?"

I ducked my head and hid my face with my silver bangs. I contemplated whether or not to tell him what took me so long to actually tell Inuyasha and the others. I glanced down at Shippo, who was listening to our conversation in my lap. All he did was stare up at me, waiting for me to answer. I doubt he cared what answer I gave Koga. I removed my gaze from Shippo, but didn't meet Koga's sky blue gaze. "My… My pack was killed off in a war… much like this one. But it was many different demons… and there were many more… I think the first war broke out when we were pups. Many were injured but still they survived. The second time the demons attacked was a few years ago…" My breathing had become shaky as I remembered the horrible events from years ago, that only seemed like it happened just yesterday. I took a deep breath to calm myself before continuing. "The entire pack was slaughtered… They must have thought no one survived, because they just left. My brother and I were the only ones that survived. It was horrible…" My shoulders began to tremble as I fought back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I wished Kuro was here right now so I had a comforting shoulder to lean on. But instead of Kuro, Shippo hugged me comfortingly. I was able to hold most of the tears back, but two escaped from each eye. I took shaky breaths. "So… I'm not going to let your pack die like mine did!" I said finally, though my voice broke at the end. I squeezed my eyes shut tight; trying to keep any more tears from escaping. I didn't know what happened next, but what I did know was that my head was lifted up by my chin and a thumb wiped away the tear stains on my cheeks.

I opened my eyes when the hand retracted to see Koga look away. His face held an unknown expression, it wasn't joy or anger. I couldn't explain it, but it didn't really seem like… Koga. Damn. Now I think I've gone and made him soft from my sob story. I hid my face with my bangs once more before hugging Shippo back.

**Damn. Kokoa's telling her sob story to someone she met in only one day. And he kidnapped her! What's with that?! It took her an extremely long time to tell Inuyasha and the gang!**

**Kokoa: *sweat-drops* I thought I might as well since we were on that topic. I didn't think he'd let me off if I tried to change the topic so...**

**Me: It's okay girly. I understandz.**

**Kokoa: Besides! It was just the worst day of my life. ...well, not really. You just read what my worst day was... But still! Thpp.**

**Kuro: ...**

**Me: No one asked for your opinion Kuro!**

**Kuro: *sweat-drops***

**Anyways, please review!**


	6. Escape Attempt and New Brothers

**I think this one is a longer chapter. Has over 2,000 words. I hope you like it!**

_I opened my eyes when the hand retracted to see Koga look away. His face held an unknown expression, it wasn't joy or anger. I couldn't explain it, but it didn't really seem like… Koga. Damn. Now I think I've gone and made him soft from my sob story. I hid my face with my bangs once more before hugging Shippo back._

I heard the straw shift and I looked up to see Koga leaving. "Stay here." He instructed me. "I'm going hunting."

I didn't say anything. I just watched him leave until he disappeared from sight. I shifted until I rested with my back against the cave wall. A few moments later, after I had closed my eyes, I felt someone tug my arm. "Stand up." I opened my eyes to see Koga standing right next to me. I blinked in confusion. Didn't he just say he was going hunting a few seconds ago and left? He then glanced down at me. "Come on, don't make it look suspicious, Kokoa." He whispered, so only I could hear. I then realized that it was Shippo. Sure enough, he had Shippo's tail in the place of Koga's. I complied and stood up, allowing him to take my arm with his hand and lead me through the cavern, towards the entrance. We didn't go unnoticed though.

"Koga, where are you going with the woman?" A man with a scar over his left eye asked.

"The woman needs some fresh air. This place stinks, and I don't think it's the wolves." "Koga" answered. He kept walking after that.

As we neared the entrance, I started to get excited. I tried so hard to keep my golden-brown tail from wagging. I seriously thought we were going to make it. Up until Shippo cried in pain and transformed back with a poof. I quickly grabbed a hold of him.

"They're trying to escape!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see all the men pick up spears and various weapons. I gasped and started running, leaping through the waterfall. I kept running until I had to stop, skidding to a halt. We were trapped. Below us was a drop, and behind us were the angry wolf-demons. I bit my bottom lip before glancing down at Shippo. "You can expand your body and fly, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, but—" He didn't have time to finish before I threw him out over the cliff.

"You're not getting away!" One of the men threw a chain at Shippo, trying to catch him.

Before it could reach Shippo, I growled and leaped at the chain, using my claws to slice the chain in two. I was not going to have Shippo get caught. He needed to get Kuro and Inuyasha and tell them that I was alright. Well, for the most part.

"Conniving witch, I'll kill you!" Said the same scarred man from earlier. He stepped forward to try and attack me but before he could even get close, a dead boar fell right on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! What did I say about touching her? I warned you." Koga said from where he stood on a higher ledge. Was he the one that threw the boar? Probably.

The wolf-demon that was trying to get the boar off his friend looked up. "Koga!"

"Koga, the little guy is flying. He's over there." The man to Koga's left pointed in Shippo's direction.

As those two started talking, I focused my attention back on Koga. He had just jumped down from the ledge and landed in front of me, making me step back.

"I'm gonna make you my woman." He told me. I blinked in surprise. I was _so_ not expecting that.

"Hey Koga, I thought you were gonna kill her when you done with her, not marry her." One man said. I became frightened at that thought and I gulped.

"You don't want her, she can barely defend herself."

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "I can too." I protested.

"Idiots, this woman can see the Sacred Jewel. "The Birds of Paradise" aren't the only ones with a shard, you know." Koga said, raising his arms. "With her ability, we'll be able to gather all the Sacred Jewel shards in the region." I gawked at him. Now I'm just going to be used like I'm useless for nothing else?

"That would make us incredibly powerful."

"Our pack would be unstoppable!"

Koga took a step toward me and I would've taken a step back, but I was kind of at the edge of the cliff. "That's the idea, yeah. So you see, she's more powerful than some trained female demon." He turned to me. "Your name is Kokoa, right?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "Wolves mate for life, so you're mine now." I _can't_ believe he just told me that. I _know_ that already. I'm a _wolf-_demon! Of course I would know that! His voice took on a more dangerous tone, as if he were warning me. "Got that?"

That just about did it. Before I could stop myself, I did something I thought I would _never ever_ do. **"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE, AND ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!"** I yelled angrily in his face.

_SMACK!_

The sound echoed around the waterfall, which seemed to snap me out of it. I blinked in surprise and then horror as I stared at Koga's shocked face. His left cheek had a red mark in the form of a hand. I gasped softly as I stepped back. I…just…yelled…angrily…at someone… _This_ is was just _not my day_. I have _never_ yelled in anger at _anyone_. And I even slapped him! What was wrong with me today?! I brought my hands up to my mouth as I stared at him, my green eyes like saucers. "I am _sooo_ sorry…" I whispered to him.

His pack reacted before he did.

"That chick just slapped Koga!"

"Honeymoon's over. She's dead now."

And with that, they slowly began to walk back into the cave that was hidden behind the waterfall. They probably wanted to avoid anything that might happen involving in my limbs being thrown across the mountain, one by one. But…he still showed no anger. Only shock still covered his face as he blinked and brought a hand up to touch his red cheek. "Hm… You've got guts for slapping me." He said quietly. I wanted to apologize again, but I stayed quiet, still frightened of what he might do to me. "Well, just don't do it again." He placed his hands on his hips.

I was back on the bed of hay, my back up against the wall as I hugged one of my knees close to my chest and my other leg stretched out in front of me. It was dark, meaning it was the middle of the night. I haven't talked to anyone, nor did anything else for that matter. I was grateful that Koga didn't hit me for slapping him, but I still felt bad. I had _never_ acted that way before. _Never_ in my _life_. I might as well stop sulking and try and get some sleep, if I can that is.

I glanced at the wolves that surrounded my bed. Ever since my escape attempt, the wolves had been ordered to sleep there. Probably to stop me if I tried to escape again. I wasn't going to try to anymore though. I had agreed to help Koga fight the "Birds of Paradise" and I wouldn't be earning any trust if I tried to escape now. I just hoped Shippo found Inuyasha and the others. _Kuro… I hope you're not too depressed without me being by your side…_ I rested my head on the wall and closed my eyes. It was short lived though.

"Hey, move outta the way!" Someone yelled.

"No, this isn't for you!" Another wolf-demon yelled.

I opened my eyes and watched as two men walked over to me.

One of the men had grey hair with a black part sticking up in the middle. He wore a brown fur pelt over his shoulders along with a brown fur pelt around his waist and shins. He also had a red chest-plate, much like Kuro's, with red armor around his forearms.

The other man had a grey Mohawk. He wore blue shoulder-pads, chest-plate, and blue armor around his forearms like the other one. He also had a chain hanging down from his left shoulder-pad. Along with that, he wore a brown fur pelt on his waist and around his shins.

"Hey sis." The one with the wolf pelt on his shoulders greeted me.

"We brought you some food." The one with the Mohawk offered, holding a piece of meat.

I stared at the meat and I tried to hide the sound of my stomach growling. "I'm good." I denied, waving my hand dismissively.

"Are you sure?" The one with the wolf pelt on his shoulders asked.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten in a while." The one with the Mohawk added.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not really hungry right now. You can have it." I told them, not wanting to deprive them of their food. I could always catch something and eat tomorrow after this was all over. If it evens ends tomorrow.

They exchanged looks. "You sure?" They asked in unison. I nodded. The second I stopped nodding they started devouring the meat. I giggled at how they ate. "Thanks sis." They blushed.

"You're welcome."

"Uh… We'll be going now." The one with the Mohawk said as they both started walking away.

"Wait." I stopped them, holding out my hand to them. I didn't really want to be alone, and they seemed kind enough.

"Huh?" They turned around to look at me.

"You guys can stay if you want." I offered. "Unless you have something to do." I didn't want them to get in trouble because of me either.

Their eyes lit up. "Thanks sis!" They ran back and sat down on either side of me, cuddling close.

I blinked in surprise before giggling softly. "What are your names?" I asked them.

"Oh, I'm Ginta." The one with the brown fur on his shoulders announced.

"And I'm Hakkaku." The one with the Mohawk introduced.

"I'm Kokoa Tidashi. It's nice to meet you two." I gave a small smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally meet Koga's girl." Hakkaku smiled.

I blushed softly and avoided their gaze. "Umm… where is he anyway?" I asked.

"He's out hunting again." Ginta said.

"Yeah, they didn't get much meat earlier so they're going now." Hakkaku added.

"Wait, were you guys going to give me the last piece of meat?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hakkaku nodded.

"Koga told us to give it to you." Ginta told me.

"Really?" I blushed a bit more. Now I really wish I had eaten that piece. But if it wasn't much, than I still didn't want to deprive anyone of their dinner.

They both nodded.

"Does he trust me after I tried to escape?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" Hakkaku asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because he set up the wolves over there." I explained, gesturing towards the sleeping wolves around the bed of hay.

"First of all, he set up the wolves so nobody would try and hurt you like earlier." Ginta explained.

"Second, this is Koga's bed." Hakkaku pointed out.

"W-What?" I was surprised. He let me sleep in his bed? Now I feel bad again. I was stealing someone's bed away from them.

"Yeah, he said that he could sleep in a spare bed while you sleep here." Hakkaku continued.

"He also said because you were helping him, or something like that." Ginta added.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he also sent us to check on you." Hakkaku said.

I nodded, still blushing slightly. I eventually let out a large yawn, showing my fangs and stretched my arms out above my head before dropping them to my side again.

"You tired sis?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. One surprise after another." I explained.

"We could get you some wolf pelts if you want." Hakkaku suggested.

I nodded tiredly. "That would be nice."

"Okay, we'll be right back." They both stood up and walked off. They soon came back, rather fast actually.

"Here sis." Hakkaku handed me some wolf pelts.

"Thanks." I gratefully took them and wrapped myself in them.

"We'll be out there if you need anything." Ginta said as they walked away from Koga's bed.

I lie down on my side and curl up with the wolf pelts. They were really soft and warm. I smiled softly in content. I missed sleeping with wolf pelts. They were always so comfortable. I slowly closed my eyes, and shortly after, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Awww! Kokoa has some new brothers now! :3**

**Kokoa: They are really nice! :D**

**Kuro: They better be.**

**Me: Once again. Kuro, no one asked for your opinion!**

**Kuro: I can join a conversation if I want to. I have every right.**

**Me: Well, I didn't give you the right at this moment!**

**Kokoa: *sweat-drops* Guys... please stop fighting..**

**Kuro: ... *huffs and looks away***

**Me: *crosses arms and sticks tongue out childishly***

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	7. The Final Battle

**The last chapter was kinda fluffy with brotherly/sisterly love :3 lol**

**Koga: Wth is fluffy?**

**Ginta and Hakkaku: Yeah! We wanna know!**

**Me: I'm not gonna tell you.**

**All three: ...**

**On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

_I lie down on my side and curl up with the wolf pelts. They were really soft and warm. I smiled softly in contempt. I missed sleeping with wolf pelts. They were always so comfortable. I slowly close my eyes, and shortly after, I fell into a peaceful sleep._

~Later the next day~

"This is it! Are you ready men?" Koga called.

"Yeah!" All the wolf-demons called in response.

Right now, all the wolf-demons in Koga's tribe and himself were all hiding behind some boulders under the resting place of the "Birds of Paradise", preparing for an attack.

"This is the nest, right?" I asked Koga, double checking. I was hiding beside him.

"Yeah. One of them at the top possesses a jewel shard. I'll carry you to the top to see which one. Got it?" Koga explained.

I blinked, wanting to protest. But I just nodded. I looked up and gasped as I saw one of the giant birds had realized we were here.

"They're on to us! Okay men, you take care of the grunts yourselves!" Koga barked. He turned to me. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay, hold on!" He wrapped an arm around my waist and started leaping up the mountain.

My body jerked up and down, making me feel like a rag doll. I looked up and saw "Birds of Paradise" flying straight at us.

"Koga, look out!" I warned him.

He jumped extremely high and sliced one of the birds' wings clean off its body. Instead of landing, he kicked another in the face and jumped off it, punching another one on the head of the person of the bird. He finally landed back on the mountain and then started jumping again. "Kokoa, can you tell which one has the jewel shard?" Koga yelled.

"No, not yet!" I answered. Then, I sensed something inside the mountain above us. "Wait, now I sense one! It's on a cliff up there!" I told him.

"Okay!" He started jumping faster until a bird came out the mountain, destroying part of it. We started falling off the mountain.

"Koga!" I screamed.

"Agh!" Koga started falling back towards the mountain. He landed back on the mountain and dodged the falling pieces. We looked up and saw the largest "Bird of Paradise" that we've ever seen.

It turned and looked at us with piercing red eyes. "You have jewel shards me and my brother have been looking for." One of the two human-looking things on the bird said.

"How convenient, that you decided to make a home delivery and bring them to us. It saves us the trouble of hunting you down." The other one added.

Koga set me down. "Heh, I've got something to deliver alright." He smirked. "Kokoa, where's the shard?" He asked calmly.

I stared intently at the bird, trying to figure out where the familiar glint was. "It's in the mouth!" I told Koga, seeing the glint coming from the giant bird's mouth.

"Yeah, you'll get a good glimpse when we devour you!" The bird flew towards us.

"Hang on!" Koga picked me back up and leaped off the ledge that we were on. He started jumping down the mountain at an incredible speed. "Hey!" He barked, running towards Hakkaku and Ginta as they were killing a demon bird.

"K-Koga?" Ginta stuttered.

"Protect Kokoa." Koga shoved me next to Ginta.

"I can protect myself!" I protested, though I was obviously ignored.

"Where are you going? What are you planning?" Ginta asked.

Koga walked over to a dead bird and yanked out a spear. "I'll cut its stupid mouth open!" He declared.

"You can't do it all by yourself! You'll die, Koga!" I exclaimed, worried that he might get hurt.

"Well, I'm the only one strong enough to do it. Bye Kokoa!" He then ran up the mountain. "Here goes nothing!"

"Koga!" I started to run after him.

Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed my arms. "No sis! He said don't go!" Ginta tugged me back. "We'll get you to a safe place."

"No, I can't leave him to fight alone! I said I would help and I meant it!" I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"Watch out!" Some other wolf-demons shouted as a bird flew toward us.

"Watch out sis!" Ginta yelled. It flew passed us and picked him up.

"Ginta!" I screamed.

"Ahhh! Help!" He cried as the bird carried him away.

I growled, baring my fangs, and dashed up the side of the mountain as fast as my legs would take me. Of course, I was one of the fastest runners in my tribe. I could beat anyone in a race. Koga could probably beat me though with his jewel fragments. Once I had caught up to the bird, I pushed off the mountain and used my claws to slice at the bird's wings, slicing it off. The bird fell to the ground while Ginta landed on it and then the ground. I landed on my feet beside him and then knelt down to him. "Ginta, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

Hakkaku came over to us as Ginta looked up to me. "Yeah, thanks sis." He said.

I nodded. "No problem."

"You were really fast! I thought only Koga was that fast!" Hakkaku exclaimed.

"I was the fastest runner in my tribe." I declared with a smirk.

"Look out! There's more!" Ginta cried, pointing.

More birds came swooping in.

"There's too many!" I gulped. The three of us started hugging each other for dear life, screaming.

"Agh! Ah!" A familiar voice grunted as the birds fell apart.

"Inuyasha?" I blinked in surprise.

Inuyasha jumped down, along with some falling birds. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came riding on Kirara, closely followed by Kuro and Kagome.

I gasped and pulled away from Ginta and Hakkaku. I ran into Kuro's arms as he hugged me tightly. "Kuro!" I nestled my face into the crook of his neck. He rubbed my back in turn.

"I was so worried about you." Kuro said softly.

"I figured you were." I smiled. "I missed you!" I pulled away and stared into his green eyes before turning to the others.

"Inuyasha, why'd you drop me?" Kagome had pouted. When she noticed us she smiled. "Kokoa, you're alive!"

"Kokoa, are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Yep!" I smiled as I pulled away and out of Kuro's comforting arms.

"Kokoa!" Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

"Oh Shippo! Thank you so much! I didn't think you made it!" I hugged Shippo tightly.

"What's going on here?" Sango asked, looking around.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Well, right now, we're sort of in the middle of a war between the wolf-demon tribe and the "Birds of Paradise". We have to kill all of the "Birds of Paradise"!" I explained, giving them the short version. I saw a glint in Kuro's eyes, showing he was remembering what happened between our own tribe. I gave him an understanding nod.

Miroku walked away from the rest of us. "Alright then, I'll take care of them." He took off the beads on the hand that had the Wind Tunnel. "If you value your lives, stand back. Wind Tunnel!" He yelled as he sucked the giant birds into it. He stopped when all the birds were gone, leaving the sky clear.

"Amazing!" The wolf demons exclaimed.

"Wow, you got some friends there, sis." Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed as they walked over to each side of me.

Before they could reach me though, Kuro stepped protectively between us and bared his fangs. "Kuro, it's alright. They're friends." Kuro glanced at me before crossing his arms and stepping back to my side. I rolled my eyes before glancing over to see Koga and Inuyasha arguing once more.

I didn't hear the first part of it, but I did hear Koga yell, "You can escape but keep your hands off _my woman_!" I started blushing.

"_His woman?_" Miroku questioned.

"Oh no…" I groaned softly. I caught a glimpse of Kuro glancing at me from the corner of my eye.

"She can see the Sacred Jewel so she's perfect for me!" Koga continued.

"Yeah, you tell 'em Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled, pumping their fists in the air.

Everyone looked at me.

"Is he telling the truth, Kokoa?" Kagome asked.

I dipped my head down a bit so that my bangs covered my face, my long silver hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Yes." I nodded slowly.

"What the hell? Stop living in a fantasy, flea-bag!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's not a fantasy. I claimed her as mine. I'm in love with you, Kokoa!" Koga exclaimed.

I blinked in surprise as my face flushed. "W-What?" Was all I could muster.

The wolf-demons shouted in approval.

Inuyasha said something to Koga and followed him up the mountain but I didn't know what they were doing or saying because I was still in shock.

Wait, I still need to help Koga! I followed them with my gaze and then looked higher. "Koga, it's another 50 feet up!" I told him.

"Thanks!" He started to jump faster. "Where is it? I don't see it!"

I saw it coming at him from the clouds behind him. "Koga, behind you!"

Koga jumped up, barely missing the mouth of the bird. The bird started following him up the mountain, chomping like a shark. He put the spear in its mouth but it easily snapped it, biting onto his arm. "Agh!" He screamed in pain as the bird flew off the mountain, flying even faster. "Grr! Agh! Ah!"

"Koga!" I called in worry.

"Dammit!" Koga kicked and broke the bird's tooth, leaving a scar in his arm. Then I saw his jewel shard from his arm fly out into the air. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled as he fell, hitting the mountain.

"Koga!" I called again. It circled around and went back for Koga. "No, Koga!" I started running and jumped onto a ledge, but before I could go any higher, I saw a different color wind at the top of the mountain. Then the bird was cut up into a lot of pieces.

"W-What the-?" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled.

I jumped from ledge to ledge, closely followed by Kuro, until I reached the top. I saw Koga lying down with a huge scar on his right arm where his shard was. "Koga!" I ran to his side and knelt down beside him.

"K-Kokoa..." Koga moaned. "A-Are you okay?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes, I'm fine. But you're not." I glanced over my shoulder at my twin brother. "Kuro, help me bring him back down the mountain!"

Kuro complied and picked him up before leaping away back down the mountain side with me at his side. We reached the bottom and Kuro set him down. I had my arms wrapped around Koga's neck with his head on my knees.

I glanced over at Kagome. "Kagome, could you help with his wounds?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Oh no, Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing once more.

"But Koga's hurt!" Kagome protested.

"This is nothing…" Koga moaned, trying to get up.

"No Koga, you're injured. Don't get up." I insisted.

"Trying to get me while I'm down?" Koga slowly got up, me close at his side. "But I'm still able to whip ya." He said.

"Again with the insults?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Koga!" I turned to Kagome. "Kagome, do something! Koga could get seriously injured if he tries to fight!" I exclaimed.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell, as did Koga as he tried to take a step. I ran to his side. "Get him out of here!" I told Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Okay!" They agreed.

"W-Wait… Kokoa…" Koga moaned as they helped him up.

"Hey, get back, cowards!" Inuyasha growled as the wolf-demons escaped.

I watched as they ran away. I'll probably never see them again. _Never say never!_ I can just hear mother saying that to me. Wait, when did I ever start thinking of them since last year?

"Why'd you let them go, Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome turned to him. "Koga wasn't fit to fight. He was hurt." She explained.

"So, who cares?! He kidnapped Kokoa! Don't tell me you get off on that kind of thing. She could've been killed!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, he still protected her!" She shot back.

"This is stupid, forget it." Inuyasha growled.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bird Inuyasha had killed. I grabbed the two jewel shards, the one the bird had and the one it stole from Koga, and gave them to Kagome. "Here you go." I smiled at her.

"Do you think he'll come after us to get it?" Sango asked.

I shrugged, "Probably."

"I wonder if Koga and Inuyasha will keep fighting, or if they could make out their differences." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you should try to calm Inuyasha down." Sango told Kagome.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and began talking to him. They started fighting a little while later.

"Sango." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Can I borrow Kirara?"

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked, a bit worried.

Inuyasha said something, to which Kagome reacted with a _very_ loud shout. "**I'M GOING HOME, STUPID! YOU HAPPY NOW?! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!**" She got on Kirara and headed for Kaede's village.

**... *cowers slightly* Kagome can be scary... Shit, bro...**

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter :3 We got a lick of what Kokoa can do**

**Kokoa: I really am one of the fastest runners.**

**Kuro: *nods***

**Me: We all know.**

**Kuro: ...**

**Me: Kuro. ... Shut up.**

**Kuro: ...**

**Me: *narrows eyes***

**Kuro: ... *raises eyebrow***

**Me: *tick-mark appears on head***

**Okay, I'm done! Gosh! Please Review!**


	8. Memories

**Yay! I'm able to keep up a daily posting :3 lolz**

**While Kagome is gone is stuff that I made up. And I made up ALL OF IT! It's all for fluff :3 This one kind of has brotherly fluff. But this mostly has Kokoa's childhood memories. Enjoy!**

Inuyasha_ said something, to which Kagome reacted with a very loud shout. "__**I'M GOING HOME, STUPID! YOU HAPPY NOW?! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!**__" She got on Kirara and headed for Kaede's village._

~At Kaede's Village~

I stared up at the sky from my branch in the large tree on the hill just outside the village. I crossed my feet together and swung my legs slightly in the air below the branch. Kagome had gone home after her and Inuyasha's fight. Inuyasha still wouldn't admit that it was his fault for provoking it. He shouldn't have said what he said. Whatever it was that he said. I hadn't really listened to his explanation to Sango and Miroku. I glanced up at Kuro, who sat in the branch beside me with his arms crossed as always. "You know you can always go and do something instead of always standing by my side, right? I mean, I know you're worried about losing me again, but now that we're back in the village, there's no way I'm going to get kidnapped again," I told him. It honestly was starting to get old, having him always there standing over my shoulder. I love him dearly and all, but he can always occupy his time doing something other than watching me.

Kuro shook his head. "No, I'm staying here and there's nothing you can do to get me to stay away from you." He scoffed. "Besides, if that wolf tries to come after you again I need to be ready."

I rolled my eyes. "Kuro, it looked like he wasn't going to get back on his feet in a few days with that injury of his. Even if he could, I doubt he would find us here." He didn't answer. That's when I got an idea. _I_ was the _fastest runner_ in _our entire_ tribe. Not even my own twin brother could beat me! I stood up with a slight hop. "I challenge you to a race!" I declared. "I'm bored and I haven't had a good race in years!"

Kuro smirked slightly and stood up more slowly, flicking his tail once. "Fine, don't expect me to get mad at you for winning."

I smiled brightly, showing my fangs. "Okay, I won't! Let's see…" I said thoughtfully. I scanned the forest, searching for a place that could be the finishing line. It would have to be somewhere fairly far so I could have time to pull away and lose Kuro for a while. Even if he would get mad at me when he finally did find me, it was still worth it. I finally spotted something in the distance. It was a very tall, dark, twisted old tree that looked like it had been dead for years. It looked… evil almost. But I knew it wasn't. "That dark twisted tree!" I pointed at the tree. "That'll be the finish line."

"Why so far?" Kuro eyed me curiously.

I shrugged. "I told you. I'm _bored_ and I haven't had a good race in _years_." I then got another thought. When Koga got better, maybe I could challenge him to a race as well. It could be lots of fun! If I ever see him again, that is.

Kuro shrugged as well and nodded, accepting my challenge. "Alright."

"Ready?" I asked, getting into position to jump off the branch. Kuro nodded and did so as well. "1… 2…" We both tensed, ready to spring from the tree. "…...3!" I exclaimed and leaped from the tree, landing on the ground to do a summersault and sprinted off at an amazing speed.

I glanced over my shoulder to see that Kuro was a few paces behind me, slowly falling behind. I smiled and kept running. I entered the forest and raced on, making the bushes swish as I passed. Trees blurred at the corner of my vision and I soon jumped into a tree, leaping from tree to tree on each side of the small path. I veered off the path after a couple of trees and kept on jumping.

~Flashback~

Kokoa and Kuro: Age 11

"_Hey, Kokoa, why don't you join me in a race?"_

_I looked up from practicing fighting with my brother Kuro to see one of Father's friends, Daisuke, walk over to us. He was a wolf-demon that looked to be in his 20s. "A race?" I asked, turning to him as he stood in front of me._

"_Sure." Daisuke smiled. "Come on, I'll even go easy on you."_

_I shook my head. "I know you want to be nice to me, but don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl. I'll accept though." I gave a small smirk with a challenging glint in my green eyes._

_Daisuke smiled widely and laughed. "Alright, but don't go crying to your father if you lose."_

_I shook my head quickly. "I won't!" My eyes glimmered._

_Daisuke nodded and turned to look around. He pointed to a spot in the large field. "See that sapling over yonder, Kokoa?" I followed his finger, seeing the cherry blossom sapling in the middle of the field about 100 yards away, and nodded. "How about we end there?" I nodded again._

_Kuro walked up beside me and pat my shoulder before gripping it lightly. I glanced at him and he gave me an encouraging smile. "Don't lose, sis. I'll be waiting for ya," he said._

_I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks." I then let go and turned back to Daisuke. "I'm ready!"_

"_Alright. 1…" Daisuke got into a ready position, as did I. "2…" We both tensed up, ready to spring into action. "3!" We shot forward instantly, leaving a cloud of dust behind us._

_I glanced beside me as I ran to see Daisuke easily keeping up with me, or I with him. I ran faster, as did he. I kept quickening my pace every few steps, trying to see if Daisuke will be able to keep up with me. I soon had to force my legs to go faster. I glanced to my side to see Daisuke falling behind a bit. I smirked softly before glancing ahead. The sapling was growing closer. I forced my legs to go even faster, faster than I had ever gone. And with a push, I shot forward and leaped, landing with both of my feet against the trunk of the sapling and pushing off to do two quick back flips and landing perfectly in the grass. I panted, my chest heaving, but I didn't care. I watched as Daisuke skid to a halt in front of me._

_He was panting heavily as he leaned down to place his hands on his knees. "Wow!..." He huffed loudly. "I haven't… seen anyone!... that fast… in… years!" He panted again, his chest heaving up and down. He stood up as he caught a little more breath. "Do you realize what you did?" He asked with gleaming eyes._

_I suddenly had the feeling I did something wrong. "N-No… What did I do?..." I asked nervously, my voice becoming smaller._

"_Kokoa, you just beat one of the fastest runners… in the Western Tribe! You're father would be so proud!" Daisuke smiled widely as he walked over to me and patted my back twice. "That's a new record!"_

_My eyes grew as round as saucers as I gawked, slowly smiling as I did. I gasped softly and squealed excitedly. "I won, I won!" I started jumping around like an excited wolf. I suddenly stopped, standing up tall and sticking out my chest, and pointed to my chest with my thumb. "Now _I'm_ the fastest runner in the Western Tribe!" I declared in a strong voice, still smiling brightly. My green eyes danced with joy and excitement._

_Daisuke laughed at my sudden burst of energy and nodded. "That you are, dear Kokoa."_

_I giggled and started running back towards the den that was just inside the trees. I glanced over my shoulder and gestured to Daisuke. "Come on, slow-poke!" Daisuke laughed again before following behind me. I ran back and ran straight into Kuro's arms, my tail wagging. "Kuro! I won! I beat him, Kuro!"_

_Kuro laughed and watched as Daisuke stopped behind us. "She really beat you?" I let go of him and pouted slightly, sad that he didn't believe me._

_Daisuke nodded with wide eyes. "Yeah! I've never seen anyone run that fast before! She was amazing!"_

_Kuro smiled with pride and joy and hugged me again with his own tail wagging slowly, making me giggle. "That's so cool, sis!"_

~End Flashback~

I frowned and slowed my pace until I had reached a field, stopping completely. That felt like so long ago, and yet, I remembered it like it was yesterday. Those were the good days. I sat down on the branch, letting my feet hang below me, and set my hands on the branch in between my legs. Would Kuro, my dear twin brother, remember something like that? That was probably the most joyful memory I remembered. Something brushed against my cheek softly and I flinched slightly. I saw a small pink petal float by and I cupped my hands and watched as it floated down into my hands. I stared at it, blinking in surprise, before raising my hands to my face slowly and taking a sniff. I gasped, smiling softly, when I recognized the scent. _Cherry blossoms!_ I let the petal fall as I leaped down into the field. I looked up and gasped loudly, bringing my hands to cup my mouth.

The whole, large field was covered in cherry blossom trees. And they were all in full bloom. My eyes glimmered as I slowly took a hesitant step forward, then another, and another. And soon, I walked slowly through the field of cherry blossom trees. I glanced at each tree as I passed them, staring at them in awe as I watched some of the petals float off in the slight breeze, my own long silver hair blowing in the breeze as well. I soon stopped. Right in front of me, in the middle of all the cherry blossom trees, in the middle of the field, was the largest out of all of them. It was taller and wider, and it seemed to have more petals on the branches then all of them. I walked over to it and placed my hand on the trunk, feeling the familiarity of the rough bark on my palm. I closed my eyes and just breathed in the scent of the cherry blossoms.

~Flashback~

Kokoa and Kuro: Age 12

"_Kokoa!"_

_I blinked and stood up from stretching my hands to my feet. I turned and watched as Kuro ran over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me. "Kuro?" I blinked in confusion._

"_Come on, sis! The cherry blossom tree has bloomed!" Kuro had a big smile plastered on his face as he ran, pulling me after him._

_I blinked and followed him. We ran out into the middle of the field. I gasped as we drew closer to the tree._

_The cherry blossom tree was, in fact, in full bloom. And in the morning light, it just looked absolutely dazzling! The blossoms were opened fully and the branches stretched out to the side of the tree as far as it could reach._

_I stared at the tree in awe. I watched as one, single petal floated down and landed right on the tip of my nose. I blinked and then watched as a hand grabbed the petal from my nose and retract back behind me. I turned to see none other than my father, Kurai Tidashi, leader of the Western Tribe._

_Kurai smiled down at me and let the petal fly away on the breeze. He then reached up and took a blossom from one of the low branches. I closed my eyes and he did something with my hair. "There," he said. I opened my eyes and saw him smile warmly._

_I reached up slowly with a hand and felt around in my hair before I felt the soft petals of the blossom he had placed there. My eyes gleamed and I smiled sweetly at him._

"_You look beautiful, Kokoa. Just like your mother," Kurai told me softly, his voice gentle and eyes filled with love._

_I blushed softly as I continued to smile. "Thank you, father." I watched as he walked around me and over to Kuro, ruffling my brother's hair softly._

_Kuro laughed and shoved Kurai's hand off his head. Kurai chuckled softly before glancing up into the branches of the cherry blossom tree. "You should enjoy this while you can, Kokoa and Kuro. Difficult times lay ahead. This tree will not stay in bloom forever. It will eventually have to release its blossoms and wait until next year to bloom again."_

_Kuro and I caught each other's gazes before nodding at Kurai. "Yes, father. We will." Kurai smiled again before turning and walking away from the tree, leaving both of us to enjoy the beauty by ourselves._

~End Flashback~

I pressed my forehead to the bark, my eyes still closed. "Yes, father…" I said aloud, my voice soft. "I will." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I knelt down to the ground before turning so that I sat with my back up against the tree. It was then that I realized where I was. This, this very field, was the heart of the Western Tribe's territory. And this very cherry blossom tree, the largest one in this entire field of blossoming trees, was the tree that Kuro and I had watched grow as we grew.

**... *sniffles* All those good memories... makes me wanna cry... *sniffles***

**Kokoa: You and me both... *hugs tight and sniffles***

**Me: *hugs back just as tight***

**Kuro: ...**

**Me: We're trying to have a moment! Don't disturb us... *sniffles***

**Kuro: ... Those two are... out of sorts right now. So... please Review.**


	9. A Race and Acceptance

**I'm keeping it up so far! :D I hope I can keep this up every morning.**

**Anyways, this chapter includes fluff! Some fluff between brother and sister, and fluff between Koga and Kokoa :3 Enjoy all the fluffiness!**

_I pressed my forehead to the bark, my eyes still closed. "Yes, father…" I said aloud, my voice soft. "I will." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I knelt down to the ground before turning so that I sat with my back up against the tree. It was then that I realized where I was. This, this very field, was the heart of the Western Tribe's territory. And this very cherry blossom tree, the largest one in this entire field of blossoming trees, was the tree that Kuro and I had watched grow as we grew._

I felt something get placed in my hair and I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times before realizing who stood in front of me. Koga, leader of the Eastern Tribe. "K-Koga," I gasped softly. I slowly reached up with a hand to feel what had been placed in my hair. My fingers brushed the soft petals of a cherry blossom. Koga had placed it there, just like Kurai had a few years ago. I retracted my hand slowly from my hair and I glanced back at Koga, who had now seated himself to my right side.

"Hello, Kokoa." Koga smiled.

I let my eyes travel to his right arm, where it was bandaged. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine; it still stings a bit though. Thanks for asking." Koga answered. I nodded and wrenched my gaze from him, staring at the grass at my feet. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. "Is something wrong?" He sounded concerned. I still didn't answer.

After a few more moments, I finally spoke. "This field… was my home…" My voice was soft. "This was the Western Tribe's territory." I lifted my head and stared into the branches, resting my head on the bark. "I had my very first race here." I gave a small smile at the memory. "And I found out that I was the fastest runner in the entire tribe." I closed my eyes as I breathed in the scent of the cherry blossoms once more. "Kuro and I grew up, watching this very tree grow from a sapling as we did. It bloomed for the first time a few years ago, just before the final war broke out." I paused before continuing. "After the war, we traveled for a while, never coming back to this place. We didn't want to relive the memories that still linger, fresh in our minds…" I took a shaky breath, opening my eyes. "But this is the first time I've ever seen the field like this… So many trees here, in full bloom… starting from just one single sapling." I gave another smile. The memories hurt, but they were still memories. I would rather remember than not remember at all.

Koga had been listening this entire time without speaking, barely even making a sound. What I said next surprised him a bit.

"Maybe I could race you sometime." I had turned my head so that I could see around my right bangs. "I know how fast you are. But we can race when you heal."

Koga smirked as he met my green gaze with his sky blue one. "I can race you right now."

I blinked in surprise. "What about your injury? I don't want to race you if running brings you pain," I insisted.

"How do you think I got here?" Koga stood up.

"Oh." I didn't meet his gaze that time. Of _course_ he had run all this way to come meet me. I blinked in a bit of surprise. Did he happen to catch my scent when he was in the area? I was brought out of my thoughts when a hand caught my attention.

Koga had held out his left hand for me to take. "Come on, I'll accept your race." I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "So, what happens if I win?" He still held that same smirk on his face.

"I-I don't know… I haven't thought of that." I rubbed my right arm with my left hand in slight embarrassment.

Koga chuckled a bit. "I think I know of a prize. So," he said, "where's the finish line?"

I thought for a moment. "Hmm…" I hummed thoughtfully. I snapped my fingers softly and I walked off through the field of cherry blossom trees. Of course, Koga followed close behind. I walked to the edge of the field and leaped into the nearest tree, standing on a sturdy branch. I searched with my eyes across the landscape as far as I could see. But then I remembered the twisted tree. "Hey, what about that old twisted tree over…" I tried to remember which direction it was. I caught a glimpse of it through the trees and I pointed to it. "There!"

"Hm. That's a bit close, isn't it?" Koga gave me a questioning glance.

"What? Think a girl will beat you in a short distance race?" I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest.

Koga smirked at that. "Nope. Just as long as you're fine with that distance."

"I am." I then got into a ready position. "Ready?"

"You bet I am." Koga got ready as well.

"1…"

"3!" Koga barked and then leaped from the tree.

I gawked and then leaped after him a second later. "Hey! That's not fair!" I protested. I raced after him as he turned into a small tornado. I caught up to him, but I was just a few steps behind him.

"Catch me if you can, Kokoa!" Koga taunted as he sped off at a faster pace.

I gawked at him once more before getting serious. I pressed onward, making the trees blur at the corner of my vision once more. I then leaped at a tree and kicked off, leaping from tree to tree. I could see the dark twisted tree looming overhead, closing in fast. When I looked back down again, Koga had disappeared. I blinked in surprise. _No way! This is my fastest pace! No one ever beat me before!_ I raced on until I leaped into the branches of the twisted tree. I then leaped up the branches until I stood on a sturdy branch up high. I put my hand on the trunk and bent over, panting heavily. Well that was a challenge. One I hadn't had in years.

"Looks like I won."

The voice startled me and I caught myself before I fell off the branch. Koga stood beside me with a smirk. I pouted, "No one's ever beaten me before."

"I guess I'm the first then, huh," Koga said.

I nodded and then realized something. I had asked Kuro to race with me earlier. To this _very tree!_ My eyes widened to saucers as I glanced around. If Kuro found Koga here with me, would he beat him up?

"Well, am I gonna get my prize or not?" Koga's voice brought me back to the branch, oblivious to my worrying.

"Depends what the prize is." I said turning to him.

"How about this?" Koga advanced toward me and I stepped back until my back was against the tree. He was in my face now and I couldn't get away. He leaned forward and I could feel his breath brush my skin. It looked like he was going to kiss me! But at the last moment, he moved away and pecked me on my right cheek, where I was probably as red as a tomato. He then stepped back to study me.

I blinked in surprise and brought my hand up to my cheek where he had kissed it. I could feel the heat in my face now. It felt like it would explode. I then heard a branch creak above us. Thank god for distractions! I glanced up before a blur landed in between us and kicked Koga a few feet away, sliding across the branch.

Koga stopped before he could fall and shook his head. He glanced up at his attacker. "What the hell?"

None other than Kuro himself stood in front of me, ready to kick some tail. I gasped. "Kuro!" I scolded. "Stop before you hurt him!"

"I'm not going to let anyone touch you, sis." Kuro growled.

I blinked in surprise, my eyes visibly as round as saucers once more. Kuro… called me sis. He hadn't called me that since our tribe had been destroyed. Sis… Kuro usually always called me that when we were little. He only called me by my name once or twice during the day, but the rest of the time he called me sis.

"Oh yeah? You wanna fight, do ya?" Koga taunted, bringing up his arms in a fighting position.

I was still too surprised to do anything. And before I knew it, they were fighting in front of me, on this very branch. I watched them for a bit before something came over me. I brought my hand up to my mouth as my shoulders began to shake. Kuro stopped fighting to glance over his shoulder at me, as did Koga, as I let some sound escape. I burst out into a fit of giggles and then laughed. I clutched my stomach as I laughed before sliding down the branch to kneel down so I wouldn't fall. I closed my eyes as I laughed.

"K-Kokoa?" I heard Koga say. I knew Kuro was staying silent. I had _never_ laughed like this since the wars. I might have had a few giggles during our childhood or with Inuyasha and the others, but never a laugh like _this_.

I finally caught my breath and suppressed the giggles inside of me. I smiled and wiped the tears at the corner of my eyes. Oh my god. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt _and_ the back of my throat hurt. I used the tree to help me stand up before glancing at the two males.

Koga stared at me in confusion and Kuro stared at me with a knowing look, as if he knew something that I didn't.

"W-What?" I finally managed to say. Ouch. I am never laughing like that again. My throat hurts whenever I talk now. At least I didn't sound hoarse or anything. And my stomach hurt whenever I breathed too deeply.

"You… You were laughing." Koga pointed out.

Kuro still had that knowing look. I cocked my head at him and asked again. "What?" Koga now looked to Kuro as well.

Kuro stayed silent for a few moments before walking over to me and bringing me into a hug. I blinked in surprise at his action. "My sis… is finally happy." He whispered in my ear, only loud enough for me to hear.

Now I finally knew why he had that look. He knew being around Koga had made me happy. I brought my hands up and embraced him as well. "Yes… I am." I whispered back. "Are you, my dear brother?"

I felt him nod against my shoulder and he pulled away. "Now that you are." He then turned and walked over to Koga, who tensed up. Kuro stopped in front of him and held out his hand. Koga stared at his hand, obviously confused, before taking it. And they shook. Kuro glanced over his shoulder at me to give me a small smile before leaping down from the tree and racing into the trees towards Kaede's village, his tail a streak of golden-brown behind him.

I understood this. Kuro has accepted Koga, and is now allowing him to be in my presence. And he won't ever get in the way if he is. That's Kuro for you. He'll beat you to a pulp until you show him a sign that you've actually made me happy. Then he'll just do something like shake your hand out of nowhere, surprising you, and then just leave. That means he's accepted you. You can be anywhere near me and as close to me as I'll allow, and he won't interfere unless I tell him so. I smiled also. _Oh Kuro…_ And before I knew it, I had walked over to the still confused Koga and gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his torso and making sure not to touch his right arm. Koga blinked down at me before slowly wrapping his own arms around me.

**Fluffeh! lol I think Koga is a little ooc... I hope he isn't too much ooc...**

**Kokoa: I like fluffeh :3**

**Me: *glomps Kokoa* Me too girly!**

**Kuro: ... *rolls eyes in slight amusement***

**Me: *narrows eyes* What? You don't like fluffeh?**

**Kuro: The fact that you are saying it in a strange way makes it strange. And... I suppose I like...fluffy...**

**Kokoa: *smiles and glomps Kuro***

**Me: *giggles* You just made a confession! lol 'Cuz you love yo sistah :3**

**Me: And hey! You're strange too so don't come at me with strange!**

**Kuro: You're father's even more strange.**

**Me: -.- I know... But he's hilarious.**

**Kuro: Talking to "three of yourself" is hilarious?**

**Me: Yes. It is to me. Be glad I don't pretend I have three me's and talk to them.**

**Kokoa: *cuts in before anyone else says anything* I hope you enjoyed this fluffeh chapter! :3 ****Please Review!**


	10. Kagome's Back!

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been publishing... Summer break has already gotten here and I'm no longer in school so I can work more on my stories. I hope you'll forgive me. For my apology to you all, I'll submit two chapters today. Enjoy!**

_I understood this. Kuro has accepted Koga, and is now allowing him to be in my presence. And he won't ever get in the way if he is. That's Kuro for you. He'll beat you to a pulp until you show him a sign that you've actually made me happy. Then he'll just do something like shake your hand out of nowhere, surprising you, and then just leave. That means he's accepted you. You can be anywhere near me and as close to me as I'll allow, and he won't interfere unless I tell him so. I smiled also. Oh Kuro… And before I knew it, I had walked over to the still confused Koga and gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his torso and making sure not to touch his right arm. Koga blinked down at me before slowly wrapping his own arms around me._

That was yesterday. And Kagome still wasn't back from her era yet. How long was she going to stay mad at Inuyasha? How long would she stay at home to avoid him? I just stared blankly as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kuro and I sat behind a few bushes to watch Inuyasha on the hill. He just sat there and sighed, staring at nothing. Or, at least I thought it was nothing.

My mood brightened when I seen Kagome approach Inuyasha from behind, carrying her yellow…what was it called again, a backpack? He glanced behind him. "K-Kagome?!" He said, surprised.

Kagome set down her backpack and sat down next to him. "Just dropping by." She paused for a moment. "Well, uh…"

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. He stared at her blankly when she didn't say anything. "Why are you staring at me? Still holding a grudge?"

"Oh! No, I'm not mad," Kagome said. "I'm just surprised that you actually came out and apologized to me first. I really appreciate it."

"Oh…" Inuyasha dug in the sleeve of his kimono before pulling something pink out. It looked cracked and partially broken. "You sure?"

"That's why you're sorry?" Kagome asked. Whether she was confused, surprised, or dumbfounded, I will never know. "For breaking my alarm clock?!"

"Nothin' else to be sorry for…" Inuyasha mumbled, just loud enough for us to hear. He looked away.

Kagome stood up and raised a fist to her chest, looking like she was about ready to punch him. "You are so-"

"Kagome, wait!" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku blurted, running out of their hiding spots to hold Kagome back. Kuro and I just stood up and walked out from behind the bushes calmly, like we didn't do anything wrong. "He's doing his best. Calm down!"

"You were watching us?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"He really _is_ sorry!"

"Yes! He went to get you _twice_, and since you left for home, all he's done is sigh and mope around."

"Wait just a minute!" Inuyasha shouted, standing up now. "How'd you know that? Can't a guy get any privacy around here?! You bunch of spies!"

"Hey! We were gone for most of the day yesterday, so don't go blaming us! Besides, we only did it just this once, just now," I protested, gesturing to Kuro and myself. Though, my protests had gone unnoticed, much to my dislike.

"She came back, that's the important thing! Swallow your pride and apologize nicely." Miroku said. By now, Kagome had calmed down fully and was listening to every word they said.

"Grr…" Inuyasha growled, looking as if he wanted to rip the daylights out of something, _really_ badly. "Shut up!" He then started to chase after the trio, leaving Kagome to stare after them.

"We were worried!"

"It's true!"

The three of them protested as they were being chased. Kuro and I just watched from the sidelines along with Kagome. We turned as Kaede approached.

"Ye must forgive him." She said, walking over to Kagome. "Kagome, he is just happy that ye came back."

Kagome turned back to stare at the scene in front of us, looking relieved or happy. I'm not sure which.

Inuyasha jumped into the air, probably getting ready to attack the fleeing trio. "Butt out of my life!"

Back in Kaede's house, Kagome was looking through Shippo's drawings that he had drawn to show Kaede. Kuro sat in a corner with his arms and legs crossed as usual, resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed. I sat beside Kagome, looking over her shoulder at the drawings, for I hadn't gotten to see them until now. But of course, Kuro couldn't care less about some drawings.

"Did you draw these, Shippo?" Kagome asked, flipping through the pages of drawings, taking time to look at each one. "You're so creative! The cat's adorable!" I had to agree. Though, they all looked kind of cute, even the giant bird drawings.

Shippo looked up from drawing on another sheet of paper beside Kirara, who was looking at the paper intently. "Does she look familiar? She's supposed to be you." He pointed to Kagome. "This one is Inuyasha… this one is Koga… this one is Kokoa, and this one is Kuro." He pointed to each little creature with human faces in turn. "It's a love rectangle between a two-legged dog, a wolf man, a wolf lady, and a cat who high-tailed it home."

"Sh-Shippo! Hold on a minute!" Kagome held the drawings close to her chest as she stared at the little fox-demon in shock. "Have you showed this embarrassingly familiar picture book to anyone else?" I joined her in the shock, though I really don't get why she was so shocked.

"I showed it to Kaede earlier and she said she thought it was done really well." Shippo smiled sweetly.

"So basically Kaede knows everything about why Inuyasha and I are fighting?!" Kagome exclaimed, leaning back with a slight blush. She shouldn't even be the one that was blushing. Though, I'm pretty sure I was too at that moment.

"Yup. But that's not all!" Shippo stated. "I was so proud of the drawings; I ended up showing the whole village! I got lots of compliments."

Kagome stayed silent, probably thinking to herself. I on the other hand was not silent. "Sh-Shippo! These drawings are beautiful and all…" I started, giving him credit for that much. "…but did you really have to go showing the story around?" I waved my hand to interrupt whatever he was about to say. "No, never mind." I smiled softly down at him.

"It's this way," Kagome said, pointing through the trees ahead. "I can sense the Sacred Jewel shard."

We had set off to go in search of Naraku earlier. I don't remember how far we had gone, but we weren't anywhere near Kaede's village anymore.

"You see how helpful Kagome is? She and Kokoa are the only ones with that ability." Miroku stated.

"That's right, Inuyasha! So stop fighting with her and just get over it already!" Sango added.

"We need your energy put toward something besides animosity!" Miroku said, shooting a glance at Inuyasha.

"Pfft!" Inuyasha grunted, ignoring their attempts at breaking the tension in the air.

I sighed and decided to change the subject. "So, we're tracking a demon bear?"

"Yes, it attacked a village. Apparently it started out as just a mischievous cub, but then grew huge and violent." Miroku explained. "Inuyasha," he said, bringing his attention back to the half-demon, "you seem displeased."

"What an understatement!" I rolled my eyes. Here we go again, another argument starting up again. "Yeah, sure, we gotta "seek out the Sacred Jewel shards that Kagome and Kokoa senses", but why am I on a bear hunt when I could be hunting down a wolf!? We already know that Koga has two jewel shards jammed into his skinny little hairy legs… I'd feel more like fighting if I smelled the reek of wolf on this mountain."

"Hey!" I growled softly, warning Inuyasha to watch his tongue farther in case something else slipped. Kuro tensed up slightly beside me, ready to spring into action if I told him. I wouldn't normally act this way, but he really shouldn't be talking about Koga that way. Or any of the wolf-demons, for that matter. He hadn't even known him a few seconds when we found that slaughtered village and he already hated Koga.

"So in other words, your first priority right now is butchering Koga?" Shippo asked. He said something else, but I wasn't really listening. Inuyasha must have heard it, because he gave the poor kid a big bump on his head. Shippo fell to the ground and glared at Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. "Why'd you do that?!"

Inuyasha turned away while I continued to glare at him, more so now for harming my poor little fox kit. Miroku bent down to whisper to Shippo, but I could still hear him. Inuyasha probably heard, but he showed no sign of it. "Shippo, if you bug Inuyasha you'll only feel his fist." He stated.

**Yay! Kagome's back! And now they're tracking a demon bear. Hmm :/**

**Kokoa: I wonder where it could be...**

**Kuro and Me: *shrugs***

**Me: Who knows.**

**Next chapter will be up in a minute!**


	11. The Trap

**Here's the other chapter! I hope you'll forgive me for forgetting to post these chapters for so long ^^; Plz enjoy!**

_Inuyasha turned away while I continued to glare at him, more so now for harming my poor little fox kit. Miroku bent down to whisper to Shippo, but I could still hear him. Inuyasha probably heard, but he showed no sign of it. "Shippo, if you bug Inuyasha you'll only feel his fist." He stated._

We all tensed up as the bushes rustled. We turned to see a bunch of human thieves approaching us with weapons at the ready, laughing.

"The bear?!" Shippo cried in fear.

"Don't worry," Miroku said. "They're just ordinary thieves."

"Hey! Who you calling "ordinary"?!" One said.

"Looks like ya ain't got no money. Just leave us the women and we'll call it even!" Another said, obviously the leader.

I now glared at them while Kuro stepped protectively in front of me. Inuyasha scoffed. "Do you know what? I don't want to waste any more of my time. So if you don't want to get hurt, ya better leave!"

Sango suddenly gripped the strap that held her large boomerang over her shoulder.

"_What_ did you say?!" The thieves stiffened at Inuyasha's threat.

"Kagome!" Sango said.

"I can feel the Sacred Jewel shard coming!" Kagome answered. I felt it as well. And it was nearby.

Suddenly, a huge paw swiped at a few trees, uprooting them and sending them straight towards us. One fell on the thieves while Sango threw her weapon, smashing the other tree in half before it could crush us. The giant bear roared to the sky, its red eyes blazing, before staring down at us.

"The shard is in its forehead!" Kagome and I shouted.

"He might be huge, but he's got the brain of a bush pig!" Inuyasha smirked. He leaped into the air with Tetsaiga drawn in his hands. "Take this!" He swung at the bear's neck before landing in a tree. He glanced over his shoulder.

The bear didn't seem to be hurt, but it still bent over from the impact. The clouds above darkened to a purplish hue as a swarm of something emerged.

"Naraku's insects?!"

"Look!" Miroku exclaimed.

The bear roared as the insects swarmed around it. Some began to crawl on its head as its red eyes glistened. An insect flew off its head, holding the shard that was imbedded in the bear's forehead.

"They're taking out the jewel shard!" Inuyasha shouted.

The bear roared once more before falling to the ground, motionless. It started to disintegrate, well its skin did. The bones were left behind. The insects left before everything disintegrated.

"Is it a trap?" I asked.

"Probably…" Miroku said.

"Fine with me!" Inuyasha growled. "And this time Naraku won't manage to escape!" I bared my fangs, as well as Kuro, in agreement.

The insects flew over the walls and into what looked like a castle. Though, it wasn't exactly, it looked like all the other ones Naraku had hidden in.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, smashing down the door to the entrance with his bare fists. Like that's a real shocker. "What's all this?"

We all stared at the sight in front of us. I gasped, bringing my hands up to cup my mouth as I did so.

"Wolves?!"

"Are they of the demon wolf tribe?"

I nodded slowly. Though most of them smelled of a different tribe, some of them smelled of Koga's tribe. And they were all, slaughtered. Though I had not witnessed it personally, I have now seen another wolf tribe - two to be exact - slaughtered and killed off to be fed to the crows. I stared in shock as I took a step back, only to step into Kuro's embrace once more.

"What were they doing here?!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind swept out across the mass of bodies. And they started to get up! Oh god, this was a nightmare!

"Impossible!"

"They're still alive?!"

"I don't sense any life in these men!"

"Their souls have left."

The wolf-demons then started to attack us. Sango and Miroku knocked them away. As soon as the bodies hit the ground, they got back up.

"Do you see that? Even if you knock them down, they revive again!" Miroku observed. "How can they keep coming back to life, if they were even dead in the first place?!"

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even watch. I just stood there, my feet frozen to the ground as they attacked. Kuro had to knock the lifeless bodies away from me. When he got the chance, he shook my shoulders, shaking me out of my fear-stricken trance.

Suddenly, all the bodies flew up in a circle around Inuyasha. "What?!" They flew down towards him and slammed into him before splitting open, spraying blood everywhere and falling to the ground, remaining motionless this time.

Some of the blood managed to get on my cheek and along my neck and shoulder and I flinched, my pupils dilating to slits before I grasped my arms, as if to keep from getting cold, and slid down to my knees, staring horror-stricken at the ground in front of me. All Kuro could do was stand by my side. There wasn't really much he _could_ do. In this situation, he couldn't hug me in a comforting embrace. The wolf-demons could spring up and attack any moment, but it didn't seem like they would anytime soon.

"What's going on?!" Inuyasha asked, mostly to himself.

"I don't get it! Why are they collapsing?!"

"It's _him_!" Now _that_ was Koga's voice. It wasn't even enough to break me from my trance.

"Huh?" Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to Koga standing on the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Koga yelled.

"It's Koga of the wolf tribe!"

"Inuyasha! How dare you do this?!" Koga shouted once more.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Inuyasha said. "Your pals here were already dead by the time I got to the castle!"

"Shut up! Don't lie! You're covered head to foot in their blood!" Koga accused.

"Koga, you're wrong!" Kagome stepped up, defending him. "We came here looking for Naraku and found the wolf tribe slaughtered! But then…"

"Kagome?!" Koga interrupted her. She continued as if he hadn't interrupted her.

"…they came to life again and attacked us! But they weren't really alive, they were zombies!" I blinked and shivered. I could feel Koga's gaze on me for an instant but it quickly faded.

"Kagome! Don't even try to protect that cur!" Koga barked. ""Already dead when you got here"?! How stupid do you think I am, you blood-thirsty mutt?!"

"Oh no…" Kagome said softly.

"We were set up by Naraku." Miroku stated. "It was his poison insects that led us here in the first place. The demon wolf tribes were somehow enticed here too and they were quickly slaughtered."

"Koga rushed to their rescue and arrived just in time to find Inuyasha covered in his comrades' blood." Sango added.

My eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, considering they were already wide. It sounded just like what happened with our tribe. Although, we didn't have anyone to blame. We saw them get slaughtered. We saw our father die. We saw Daisuke die in our arms. And it was all _his_ fault. It was _Naraku's_ fault. _He_ put us through this, and now _he_ was putting _Koga_ through the _same thing_. _How dare he?_

"The sight of the slaughter has put him into a fixed rage of vengeance. He can't even be reasoned with. They'll fight to the death." Sango continued.

"The blood has gone straight to Koga's had," Shippo said. "There's nothing that will get him to back down!"

"Oh no!" Kagome said.

Koga suddenly leaped from his perch on the wall and punched the ground where Inuyasha had been a second ago. The force of the punch sent a straight line in one direction, making a small gorge in the ground. He stood up as Inuyasha began to speak.

"I see you've managed to find another jewel shard for your arm!"

"You stole my original jewel shard the last time we met. But I warn you, this one's even better!" Koga growled.

A dark glow emitted from the shard in Koga's right arm, making me wince from the impurity and Kagome gasped.

"Strange light! Is that the glow from the jewel shard?" Kagome asked. "No, it's darker… the energy is warped! What's it a fragment of?!"

Koga then began to throw punches at Inuyasha. Each time, Inuyasha managed to dodge them.

"Stop it, Koga! Listen! Please! It's a trap! Inuyasha didn't kill your friends! It was somebody else!" Kagome shouted. Somehow, the determination in Kagome's voice gave me courage and the strength to snap out of my trance. I gave one more shudder before standing up and slowly walking over to stand beside her, staring at Koga.

"Shut up! I believe what I see with my own eyes!" Koga barked.

"Koga!" Kagome gasped. I blinked in surprise at his persistence and stupidity at this situation.

"Forget it, Kagome." Shippo said. "He's got a block of wood for a brain, so he can't grasp anything too complicated. All he understands is a few punches in the head!" He continued as Koga raised a fist to stare at his arm. "The demon wolf tribes live in packs and they cherish their comrades like family." I nodded in agreement at that. "Seeing so many of his brothers dead all at once would make him insane with grief!"

"I thought he would listen to you, Kagome, but I was wrong. He's too far gone." Miroku said.

"You can't blame Inuyasha for fighting back. He has to defend himself!" Sango added.

Inuyasha seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at the main building.

"Pay attention!" Koga barked. "What are you looking at?!" He took a swing at Inuyasha. I couldn't tell if he was able to dodge it or not this time.

"Should we help?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha came here looking for Naraku. Do you think Naraku's inside the castle?" Miroku asked. "Charging into the enemy's trap is generally unwise…"

Sango ran forward, throwing her weapon. "We don't have a choice!" It disappeared through the open doorway, Sango and Miroku following behind it. Kagome, Kuro, and I stayed behind to watch the fight between Koga and Inuyasha.

**:O Koga! Listen to reason, you jackass! I don't think Kokoa would forgive Inuyasha for slaying a _whole_ tribe! Right, Kokoa?**

**Kokoa and Kuro: *nods* That's right.**

**Plz Review!**


	12. The Setup

**I'm back! lol I hope you enjoy this chapter too! I don't really know what to name this chapter so... I'm just leave it as it is and just go with it xD**

_Sango ran forward, throwing her weapon. "We don't have a choice!" It disappeared through the open doorway, Sango and Miroku following behind it. Kagome, Kuro, and I stayed behind to watch the fight between Koga and Inuyasha._

Inuyasha ran along on top of the roof of a hallway while Koga followed him on the ground. Koga jumped onto the roof behind him and Inuyasha jumped onto the roof of the building he had just reached. Inuyasha turned to face Koga before jumping away, only to dodge another powerful fist and land on the ground.

"Dammit! Where the heck is he getting all this power from?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Did you see that? The roof was blown off!" Shippo exclaimed. "His right arm possesses some kind of super strength!"

"We have to think of something quickly to stop him!" Kagome said. "If only he knew that it was Naraku that killed his men, not Inuyasha."

I clenched my fists at the name. "Yes, if only he knew…" I mumbled.

Koga leaped at Inuyasha once more and began throwing punches with his right arm, following Inuyasha whenever he leaped away. The last punch made a crack that started spreading straight towards us! Kirara quickly grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt while Kuro and I leaped out of the way to the sides.

Once Kuro and I were safe, I glanced back to see that Kirara had put Kagome on her back and landed on the roof of a smaller building out of range of the fight. I whirled back around to glare at Koga. "Watch it, Koga! You could have killed us!"

"Stay away from them!" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist as Koga got up.

"It's your fault for trying to escape," Koga sneered. "If Kokoa is harmed, than it should be on your head!" He clenched his fist and it started to glow with power once more.

Inuyasha started mumbling things as he unsheathed Tetsaiga. He then held it at the ready. "You've pushed me far enough! I'll take you on!"

"Now you die," Koga said. He then ran and leaped at Inuyasha. "In the name of my comrades!"

Inuyasha blocked the punch with his sword but it was soon thrown out of the way, spinning in the air. Inuyasha then decided to use his claws. "Iron Reaver!" Inuyasha's claws and Koga's fist scraped against each other and they passed each other, skidding on the ground to a stop.

Koga smirked as he held his fist in front of his face. "I'm afraid I scratched you passing."

Inuyasha growled softly as he brought his hand up to grasp his right arm. He didn't have time to leap away as Koga leaped and threw a punch at his face, catching him on the cheek. After that, Koga was able to place two more blows on Inuyasha, sending him sprawling onto his back. He then leaped into the air.

"Now to finish him!" He raised his fist, power surrounding it. He then brought his fist down, slamming it into Inuyasha's torso and stomach. Inuyasha yelled in pain as Koga kept his fist there, making a larger crater by the second. Light surrounded them, making it hard to see anything. I leaped onto the same roof as Kagome, Kuro right beside me, to avoid getting caught in the middle of it.

Kagome watched with worried eyes. "Inuyasha…"

Once the smoke cleared, Koga stood up, staring down at Inuyasha's unmoving body. "At last," he said. "That murderer's finally dead."

A woman walked calmly out of the building that Sango and Miroku disappeared in. She walked out into the battle field.

Koga glanced at her for a brief second before turning fully towards her. "Name yourself."

The woman stopped and smiled, holding a closed fan by her shoulder. "Well done, wolf-boy. With the score settled, you're able to die without any regrets."

"What do you want from me?" Koga asked.

"My name is Kagura," the woman announced. "I will see that you have one final dance." She then raised her fan out and flicked it open.

Suddenly, the wolf-demons got up all around the battle field, surrounding Koga. "What's the meaning… I thought they were all dead… Why do they rise again?" Koga asked, mostly to himself.

"To attend your dance," Kagura said matter-of-factly. "It would _kill_ them to miss it."

"You sorceress!" Koga growled. "Was it you that slaughtered my friends?!"

"I wonder!" Kagura said, moving the open fan close to her chest. "It slipped my mind." She then moved it out beside her and flicked it downward.

The wolf-demon men then flew down toward Koga and he leaped into the air, having them crash into the ground where he once stood. Others flew up to meet him and he punched them as he continued to descend in the air. As the men fell around him, Koga landed and started running towards Kagura.

"I'll kill you, sorceress!" He shouted, readying his fist to punch her. His wound then started to glow and he slowed down until he knelt down with his fist against the ground.

Kagura chuckled. "The jewel shard in your arm has finally released its poison." She raised the fan into the air once more. "Now it's time for you to die." She then waved the fan in front of her once, sending flashes of white at Koga.

They flew all around him, seeming to pass him without harming him. But when the last one passed him, the wounds were clearly there. Blood sprayed from the long cuts a moment later and he fell forward, landing on his stomach. I gasped, bringing my hands up to my mouth. Though, he tried to get up as Kagura began speaking.

"You are unable to move," she said. "That Sacred Jewel shard in your arm is an imitation made from the crystallized poison and paralyzing miasma." She then began to fan herself slowly. "All that leaping around made your blood pump faster, and sped up the spread of the poison."

Koga managed to hoist his upper body up with his arms, yelling, "Wench!" But he quickly regret it as he grimaced in horrible pain.

"Now that you are paralyzed and I have you all to myself, I shall help myself to your two jewel shards." Kagura raised her fan once more. But before she could do anything, Kagome shot an arrow and she had to use the wolf-demons as a shield. "So, that must be the Sacred Arrow." She then whipped around and shot the same slices of light at the roof we were standing on.

"Look out!" Kagome shouted.

The attack hit the roof, leaving a large gash down the middle. Fortunately for us, we were able to dodge. Kuro and I knelt beside Kirara as Kagome hung from her mouth by her collar, keeping her from falling.

"Kagome, are you hurt?" Shippo asked. "Kuro, Kokoa?"

I shook my head, as did Kuro. "No, I think I'm okay," Kagome sighed after a moment. She wiped at her forehead.

"Not very impressive," Kagura said. "Unfortunately I cannot allow you to continue interfering." She raised her fan to throw another attack but she stopped and glanced over her shoulder, gasping softly.

Inuyasha used his sword, which was useless at the moment, as a walking stick to pull himself forward a slow step at a time. "I won't let you hurt them." He growled. "I'm the one you should be coming after, not them."

Kagura smirked, still holding her fan up. "Still alive, are we now?" Still keeping her eyes on Inuyasha, she said, "Wolf-boy, it appears you didn't complete the job."

Koga stared at Inuyasha in utter shock. "Inuyasha…"

"Heh." Inuyasha pulled himself forward another step. "You're kidding yourself. You think that puny wolf cub could do me in with his meager pack?" (I couldn't really hear what the heck he said, so don't judge me)

Kagura turned around to face Inuyasha. "Then you are up to a duel with me?"

"I'll take you on, but I warn ya: you're not gonna die quickly," Inuyasha growled. "Bathing me with the blood of the wolf-demons… and setting that fool on me was unforgivable. But what I can't stand… is the scent of Naraku that reeks on you!"

I growled in approval, clenching my fist and baring my fangs. "Naraku… I'll never forgive that bastard for what he's done…"

Koga blinked, "Naraku?"

Inuyasha snatched his sword up and raised it to his side, wincing in the process. "Just the thought of Naraku enables me to move my wounded body!" He leaped; Tetsaiga grew larger as he did. Kagura swiped her fan through the air, making Inuyasha smack his blade against the attack, suspending him in the air for a few moments before throwing him back. He landed on his feet, still holding his sword. He stared at his sword for a moment or two before looking back up to Kagura.

"I am the Wind Sorceress." Kagura said. "The wind in this castle is under my control." She swiped her blade slowly in front of her. "Dance of Blades."

Waves of small tornadoes began to attack Inuyasha. He leaped back to dodge them. Kagura sent another wave, making him leap back another few feet. Inuyasha just stood there for several moments, watching Kagura. She opened her fan a bit more and more tornadoes were in front of him, though he stayed where he was, using Tetsaiga as his shield. He soon got the look of realization.

"That means my wind is also under her control." He said to himself.

"Something's wrong with Inuyasha! It's like he can't move his right arm!" Shippo said.

By now, we had all moved to hide in the scar that Kagura had made in the roof. Kagome stepped out of hiding and knocked an arrow, aiming it at Kagura. "This time… hit the target!" She released it, sending the arrow straight passed Kagura.

Kagura watched it hit the ground beside her. "Where is she aiming?" Suddenly, the arrow increased its power, shifting Kagura's wind.

"Your Sacred Arrow!" I gasped softly, watching the scene in front of us.

"Alright! There is a way to create the Wind Scar," Inuyasha said. "Kagome! Shoot me with your arrow!"

Kagome had knocked another arrow by then. She blinked in surprise.

"Stop dallying! Hurry and shoot!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Geez, does this guy really want to die?" I mumbled sarcastically. But I knew that wasn't the case. He had a plan and he intended to use it.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha, if this arrow hits you… even you could die!"

"Just shoot him, Kagome!" I told her.

Kagome pulled the arrow back and fired. The Sacred Arrow shot forward and flew straight at Inuyasha.

**Oh, _now_ you finally come to your senses Koga! Come on, Inuyasha, Kagome, you can do it!**

**Hey, guys. Sorry but this will be the last chapter I fully write until I can find the other part to this episode... I couldn't find it before. I've been searching for the english subtitled eps and found some, but I couldnt the next part of the episode after this... If anyone can find it, bless your soul, please send me the link. It would help me greatly! Otherwise, the next chapter will never be finished until then and the story will not be able to be continued... Plz review!**


	13. I'm Staying with Koga

**Yes! I was able to finish this chapter thanks to _! Thank you for telling me that website! :D *gives you a big hug* Enjoy this chapter I was able to finish this morning! ^.^**

"_What are you thinking?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha, if this arrow hits you… even you could die!"_

"_Just shoot him, Kagome!" I told her._

_Kagome pulled the arrow back and fired. The Sacred Arrow shot forward and flew straight at Inuyasha._

As the arrow flew towards Inuyasha, he dodged at the last minute by a few centimeters and flew straight passed him. The streak of light from the Sacred Arrow caused the wind surrounding Inuyasha to disappear. Both arrows disappeared along with all the wind that Kagura was using in the castle.

"It purified the wind," I gasped.

"I knew it," Inuyasha said. "The wind has disappeared!"

"Fool! Wind is easily created," Kagura countered, swinging her fan once more. Instead of creating chaotic winds that interfered with creating the Wind Scar, the winds joined together perfectly and _created_ the Wind Scar.

_Kagura's a fool_, I thought.

"Take that!" Inuyasha swung his sword and made five claw marks in the ground towards Kagura.

Just as Kagura's clothes began to disappear, she easily got out of the Wind Scar and summoned her feather, floating off and away from the castle. Soon, the castle itself began to dissipate. Kagome and Shippo hopped on Kirara as Kirara flew into the air to avoid the castle. As Kuro and I jumped to the ground, I could hear their conversation.

"The castle is disappearing!" Shippo exclaimed.

"The castle was an illusion, too," Kagome said.

I landed on the ground with Kuro right behind me and I looked around at the dissipating buildings around us. To think something like a castle could be an illusion. Miroku and Sango came out of one of the buildings and approached Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you alright," Miroku asked, worried.

"Where's that woman," Sango asked.

"I let her get away," Inuyasha told them. "I couldn't use my broken right arm so I couldn't deliver the finishing blow."

Ignoring the rest of their conversation, I looked around and spotted Koga lying on the ground. I raced over to him with Kuro right behind me. "Koga! Are you alright?" I stopped beside him and gasped when I noticed that his whole right arm was purple. "Your arm!" I knelt down beside him. Kagome came running with Kirara right behind her. I turned to her. "Kagome, look at his arm!"

"The color in his skin is different," Shippo exclaimed. "The poison from the fake fragment is spreading!"

"What'll we do? We can't let him die!" Kagome began reaching for the wound on his arm but a black barrier seemed to reject her touch.

"It's no use! The barrier is too strong," Shippo said. "It deflected your hands, Kagome."

"But we must do something quickly!"

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Koga lifted his head slightly to stare at her. "I tried to kill Inuyasha..."

"Koga…" I stared down at Koga with worry and concern evident in my green eyes.

"What are you saying?! You were tricked by Naraku!" Kagome told him. I immediately growled at the mention of his name. Koga must have noticed the soft growl I made because he briefly glanced at me. "Even Inuyasha has no desire to settle it like this!"

I could hear footsteps behind us and I glanced over my shoulder to see Inuyasha slowly making his way over to us. He stopped beside me and stared down at Koga.

"We both fell right into Naraku's trap," Inuyasha said. "If you only want to save his life, there's a way. Hold out your arm!" He raised his sword above his head. "I'll chop it off with the fake jewel!"

"Inuyasha, no! There's got to be some other way than chopping off his arm," I growled. He blinked at me in surprise. I didn't care if I had growled at him at this point. Too many things have been going on these past few days and I didn't like it one bit.

"That's right!" Shippo must have gotten an idea. "We can't touch the barrier but Kagome; the Sacred Arrow can dissolve it!"

Kagome got out an arrow and brought the tip down on the scar in Koga's arm. It immediately began to glow. Soon, the light expanded brightly and Kagome lifted the arrow tip, bringing the fake shard with it. The shard broke and dissolved into thin-air and the glow stopped as well, returning Koga's pigment color of his skin back to normal. I sighed in relief.

Inuyasha and the others began to leave, but Inuyasha turned back to see that I still haven't left Koga's side. "Kokoa, Kuro, come on or I'm leaving you!"

"Go ahead," I called back to him. "I'm staying with Koga!"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise but then scoffed and continued walking. "Fine, have it your way!" Kagome and the others waved at me. I waved back but stuck my tongue out childishly at Inuyasha behind his back. He could be such an asshole to the point I can't stand him much longer. Once they left, Koga began to stir.

I helped Koga stand up with his arm over my shoulder. "Are you alright, Koga?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told me. "But you didn't have to stay."

"I wanted to," I told him, my tail swishing to one side. "We're wolf-demons, we have to stick together. Now more than ever since we both don't have packs…" I glanced away from sorrowfully, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry about your pack."

We were silent as we slowly walked away from the deserted landscape, now bare without the buildings. I felt bad for Koga, a lot. He didn't witness his pack's death, but he found them dead after we had come to find them there. And it was by the hands of the same person as the one who killed my pack. I narrowed my eyes and bared my fangs slightly. Naraku was the one who had killed off the entire Western Tribe. Naraku was the one who left me and Kuro all alone to fend for ourselves. Naraku was the one who destroyed _Koga's_ pack. I growled deep within my chest. I vow to get revenge on Naraku along with Koga. I will stay by his side and follow him wherever he may go to search for Naraku.

**This chapter was kinda short but oh well :/ I hope you atleast enjoyed it! :D And if you didn't know, Kuro stayed behind with Kokoa and Koga because he always follows his twin sister everywhere like the bodyguard he is :3**

**Hmm... I suppose I'll watch some more Inuyasha eps and see what I can find that happens with Koga again now that Kokoa and Kuro are staying with him. Otherwise if I don't find anything right away or in between those eps, I'll just make up stuff :3 Plz review!**


End file.
